DigimonPokemon Part 2: The Years Ahead
by Caro N
Summary: Sequel to IAITC. Chloe and Tai are together but their love isn't easy. Jacob is a seriousminded boy with a strange power. Jacqueline is an innocent but is she really just a bystander? And why is the Dark Ocean once again haunting Kari? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 The First Day

Me: Here we go with the sequel to "It's All In the Crests". 

Chloe: That fast? Are you trying to set a record here?

Me: No, but I figured I'd better get this story out so people can meet my new OC's already. Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon and Pokémon but I do own Chloe Device. By the way, her middle name is going to be revealed in this chapter. In case you want to know what it means, it means "idealistic and reflective nature but keeps turmoil within." I thought that would represent her the best. On we go! 

            The last time we saw the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers, they had bid each other farewell. Some thought it was goodbye for good. Others believed that they would meet again. Whatever went through everyone's minds is now long past.

            Chloe Device chose to stay with the Digidestined and learn to live a new life. But nothing is the same if you have lived in a world full of amazing unidentified species of creatures. You have so much to learn and so much to expect. New people could change your life, friendship and loyalty may cause you to make difficult decisions, and love could help you or tear your world apart.

The Years Ahead

                                                                                                      Chapter 1-The First Day

            Chloe Device bit her lip nervously as she gazed up at the large gray building. She shouldered her backpack and heaved a sigh. _Okay, so you're not use to going to school in a while 'cause you've been a trainer most of you're life. This is going to be fine! Don't worry!_ Chloe's thoughts shifted in her brain as she stared up at the building again. "Yeah right."

            Chloe looked all around her. The same bustling sidewalk with the same noisy cars riding by with the usual same tired drivers. Same old boring routine. Where was the action? The thrill? Even the beach itself seemed quiet and placid. Chloe shook her head. She had to remember this wasn't the Pokemon World. If it was, cars or cement sidewalks wouldn't surround her. Instead, grass, sand, Pokemon, and colors would surround her. Not to mention her best friends. 

            "Now if you girls need me, I'll be in the flower shop again after school. Is that fine with you?"

            "Sure thing Mom," said Sora Takenouchi. Brushing her short orange hair out of her eyes, she looked at the girl next to her. "Chloe, did you get that?"

            She blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

            "Chloe Chidzuko Device, are you sure you're all right?" asked Toshiko Takenouchi in concern. 

            "I'm fine Toshiko," said the dark-haired girl. She bowed quickly and jerked her thumb to the sidewalk. "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late Sora."

            Though it had taken many by surprise, Sora had suggested that Chloe be adopted into her family soon after her return to Odaiba. Mostly everyone thought that Chloe's dearest friend, Takeru Takaishi, would take her in but if he had any objections to Sora's proposal; he didn't say them. Still, Chloe had insisted on calling Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi Haruhiko and Toshiko (their real names). She wasn't comfortable with calling them "Dad and Mom" yet.  

            "Chloe, are we going or not? The worst thing that could happen is you being late on your first day."

            Chloe looked up ahead. "Oh right. Sorry about that." She shook back her long dark hair and followed Sora down the street. 

Odaiba Junior High

            The bell hadn't rung yet so the most of the kids in the middle school stayed outside. Some of the more punctual ones went on into the building. The bustling of activity filled the schoolyard. Even though it was the first day of school, not many were eager to let summer end just yet. 

            A young boy leaned against a tree, looking at the other children uneasily. Unlike others, he made no move to join anyone. 

            He was a serious-looking boy with a head of soft rich brown hair parted on the right side. His bangs fluttered boyishly over his forehead, revealing matching brown eyes and his non-smiling face. He was wearing a maroon red T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. A backpack was slung over one shoulder. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he allowed his eyes to scan every inch of the school ground before him.

            Suddenly a soccer ball shot into the air towards him. Quickly, he reached up and grabbed it. The force of it nearly knocked the wind out of him. He heard a faint cry of "Hey!"

            The serious boy turned to find a boy about his own age running towards him. A very strange-looking boy with…_goggles_ on his spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. In addition to the goggles, boy wore a blue jersey over a gray shirt with tan shorts and orange-and-white shoes. The boy stopped in front of him and grinned. "Sorry about that."

            The mystery boy smiled back and handed the ball back to him. "No problem."

            The kid looked him up and down. "You're new here aren't you?"

            He nodded. The boy's grin broadened. " It's about time we got another new kid. Man, it's like déjà vu."

            "What is?"

            "You catching the soccer ball. Last year, the same thing happened with another new kid. That kid's my friend now."

            "Really."

            "Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Davis; Davis Motomiya. What's yours?"

            The boy shifted uncomfortably before replying, "Jacob Sasaki." The bell rang as soon as he said that.

            "Aw man, it's time for school to begin. Guess I'll catch ya later." Davis ran off.

Odaiba High

            "Are you nervous Chloe?" Sora asked her friend as they headed towards their homeroom. 

            Chloe shook her head. "Not really. The only thing is that I'm a year younger than most of the people in our classes. Maybe I shouldn't have picked to skip a grade."

            "Don't worry. You're smart and you'll do fine, I just know it."

            Her friend smiled ruefully. "I would actually do better if I didn't have to wear this terrible outfit. It's a pain, you know that?"

            "Yeah, but you'll get used to it."

            They stopped outside of the classroom. "Guess I'll wait out here." Chloe sighed and rested her head against the wall. No one ever said the first day was easy.

The class was noisier than usual. Sora eased her way around the students and was pleased to find her fellow Digidestined, Yamato Ishida and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. The two boys grinned at her. "Are we allowed to choose our own seats?" she asked them. 

            "I guess," Tai replied. Tai was a pretty good-looking boy with rich brown hair and eyes to match. He was excellent at sports and had natural leadership skills. "What, were you planning on sitting next to Matt?"

            Sora blushed. Tai knew her too well. "Well…yes, I guess. You're not mad are you Tai?"

            Tai shook his head and cast both of them a teasing look. " 'Course not. I mean, after all, you guys _are_ a couple."

            Matt looked away and Sora turned a deeper shade of red. Matt was extremely good-looking with spiky dark blond hair and sea blue eyes. Most of the time he was known as the cool Lone Wolf but Sora sometimes seemed to change that around sometimes.

            At that point, the teacher walked into the room. Everyone settled down and got into their seats. The teacher nodded. "That's a lot better." He gazed at the students. "I'm Mr. Numata and I'd like to welcome you to another school year. However, this does not mean it's a time for you to slack off." He smiled faintly. " I'd also like you welcome a new student." He turned to the door. "You can come in."

Chloe walked through the door and smiled pleasantly at the other students. "I'm Chloe Device. It's nice to meet all of you."

            "Chloe is Sora Takenouchi's sister by adoption so she's allowed to stay in Odaiba with the rest of us."

            The other kids stared at her in shock. Nearly every guy had gone stark raving stupid. "Whoa, what a knockout!" one boy whispered. 

            "She's gorgeous," his partner added. 

            "She doesn't look anything like Sora." 

            As for the girls…the majority of the female class population was turning puce with jealousy._ "She's _going to get the attention of all the boys, that's for sure," a girl muttered to her desk partner. 

            "You got that right." 

            "Betcha ten to one that girl's gonna be the most popular girl in this room in the next ten seconds."

            Mr. Numata nodded at Chloe. "Fine. Why don't you sit next to…Tai Kamiya."

            Instantly, hushed whispers floated across the room. "Man, he's lucky!" 

            "Ya think she's a model?"

            "Nah, she looks more like a goddess."

            Chloe walked over to Tai's desk, heads following her every move. She smiled affectionately at him. "Lucky us huh Tai?"

Tai grinned back. "You bet." Sora and Matt also grinned at Chloe from across the aisle. Chloe returned their smiles and opened her schedule.

Odaiba Junior High

            Jacob hurried through the hallways towards gym class. He knew he wouldn't be late but he wasn't going to take any chances. Turning the corner, he bumped into another student. Books fell to the ground. "Aw man," he groaned and knelt down to pick them up. "I'm sorry."

            "That's all right," the girl got down on her knees and picked them all up. She smiled. "My fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

            Jacob stared at her, dumbstruck. "Oh sure, I…uh…"

            The girl stood up. "Well, I'd better get going. Thanks for helping me." She left. 

            Jacob stared after the girl. Obviously, she was something special. _Who is she?_

            During gym class, Jacob made three baskets in a row. The other kids were impressed. Even the basketball team looked interested. "That kid's pretty good!"

            The coach grinned. "You're the new kid, aren't you? You'd make a fine addition to my team if you want to be on it."

            Jacob pushed back his brown bangs. "I'll think about it."

            He saw Davis again during the class. The boys all sat down to wait for the dancers to finish their routine. At that moment, he caught sight of that girl again. This time, he managed to see her up close. 

The girl had short brown hair and pretty mahogany eyes. Her graceful body made it able for her to twist, jump, and turn. She had a peaceful smile upon her face. 

            Jacob stared at her in amazement._ She's really good_. (A/N: No, he's not attracted to her in _that_ way!) He looked sideways at the other boys and noticed that they were doing the same thing. All except Davis. He was busy scanning the rest of the gym, obviously looking for someone. Jacob poked him. "Hey Davis!"

            "What?"

            Jacob nodded at the girl. "Who is _that_?"

            Davis looked up and his face lit up in recognition. "Oh _her_. Her name's Hikari Kamiya and she's about the most popular girl in school, I guess. Everyone likes her, 'specially the boys. She also happens to be the nicest girl too. She never tries to make anyone upset."

            Jacob watched her for a few minutes. "She's really great-looking."

            Davis rolled his eyes. "That's the problem. Since she's so pretty and nice and all, lots of guys have been trying to ask her out. About a million boys got a crush on her. I used to, but now…well…let's just say something happened and things didn't work out for us. Besides, she already has a boyfriend." He gave Jacob a small fisheye. "Her boyfriend just so happens to be that kid I told you about this morning."

            Jacob shook his head. He looked at the other girls. None of them seemed to match up with Kari, except for a lone girl near the back. Her long braided hair swirled around her as she took a quick turn. "Who's that?"

            Davis squinted. "Oh that's Jacqueline. She's pretty good too."

            Jacob nodded. "I'm thinking of trying out for the basketball team."

            Davis's eyes widened. "If the coach says it's okay, you're in. 'Course, you have to consider the other team members. They have to approve of you too."

            As if the words were taken out of Davis's mouth, the coach stood up. "Okay girls, that's enough. We're starting the tryouts now."

            Jacob felt his insides shrivel. "Davis…" he said slowly. 

            "Aw don't worry Jake. You'll do fine," replied his friend before he moved over to talk to someone else.

            While the coach called other people out first according to last name to try out, Jacob sat alone, kicking the hard wooden floor and listening to the squeak of sneakers and pounding of the ball. _I don't know if I'm up for this._

"First time trying out for a team?" piped up a voice beside him. It was a friendly male voice—that did not sound like Davis. 

            Jacob turned his head again to see that another boy had taken Davis's spot. This new boy had short dark blond hair and piercing azure blue eyes like sunlight dancing on waves. He was also tall—about a full head taller than Jacob. 

            "Um…yeah," said Jacob, wondering who this kid was. 

            The boy grinned, showing a row of even white teeth. "No sweat. I know how hard it is the first time. All you need to do is focus on nothing but getting the ball in the basket and everything comes natural. Ignore the people around you and think like you're back at home or a place where you could be alone."

            Jacob was intrigued. _This guy sure is nice. _"Thanks."

            "No problem," said the boy with another smile. His smile faded slightly when he heard some giggles across the room. "Uh no, they're looking over here."

            "Who?" 

            "Them." The boy tilted his head in the direction of the girls. They were indeed looking at the pair and giggling. "Sometimes I can't stand it when they stare."

            Jacob looked at the girls, then at the boy. It wasn't too hard to figure who they were staring at. 

            "Sasaki! Your turn!" 

            Jacob gulped and leaped off the bench. "R-right away sir!" He turned around and smiled uneasily at the friendly boy. "Thanks again…uh…look, I don't even know your name."  
            The boy smiled. "Takeru Takaishi, but call me T.K. Everybody does."

            "Sure." 

Odaiba High (later in the day)

            Chloe leaned against the brick wall outside. Every now and then, she glanced back at the entrance to the school building. Tai sure was taking his time. If he didn't come in the next few minutes, she was going to leave. Sora and Matt had left a while ago.  

            All at once, a group of boys sauntered over to her. _Oh brother. This can't be good._

"Hey, you're the new girl right?"

            Chloe nodded once. The boys grinned. "You know," one of them said. "You may hear this a lot but you look like a movie star."

            A blank look crossed her face. "Thanks," she mumbled, wondering where Tai was now.

            "The name's Morita, Blake Morita. And you are…?"

            "Not even interested," Chloe replied in a frosty voice.

            This was new. _Tai, if you don't get here soon, I'm going to kill you. _

            "Hey, I was thinking," Blake paused. The other boys watched him in interest. "You want me to walk you home?"

            Chloe shook her head. Blake came closer and offered her his hand. "C'mon. Most girls would jump at the chance."

            "I'm not like most girls." Chloe started to walk away.

            "Hey wait a minute!" one of the boys reached out and grabbed her arm.  Her eyes flashed dangerously. 

            "Let go of me right now," she muttered. _If you want to live. _

He grinned at her. "C'mon baby, some girls are just beggin' for a little attention."

            _Ew. "Like I said, I'm not like most girls so unless you want to walk home feeling like someone rammed your gut with a dump truck, you'll let go now."_

            The boy tightened his grip. Chloe's eyes flashed even more dangerously. 

            "Get your hands off of her," a voice snapped. The boys turned to see Kari, T.K., Davis, and Tai standing there glaring at them.

            Blake cast Tai a suave grin. "No worries Kamiya. This one's mine."

            "No she isn't," Tai said fiercely. "Now get your filthy hands off my girl."

            Bombshell! The boys, including Blake, glanced at Chloe. "Your what?"

            "You heard him," Chloe replied coolly. "I already _have_ a boyfriend so if you don't mind—?" She took hold of Blake's hand and twisted it away from her arm.

            The boys, including Blake, got the message and ran off.  

            Davis shook his head in disgust. "Bunch of creeps."

            "Are you all right Chloe?" asked Tai in a worried voice. He ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

            Chloe shook her head. She gave all of them a grateful smile. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

            "Actually, we were rescuing them as much as we were rescuing you," T.K. grinned. "If we didn't get here, you would've probably blown your top."

            Chloe shook her bangs out of her eyes. "Maybe. But next time Tai, try to be here early." 

            "Oh right. Sorry about that."

            She heaved a sigh. "Why don't we just skip walking home? I can teleport us to our correct locations."

            Kari flashed a smile. "That sounds good."

            "Yeah, go ahead," said Davis eagerly. He loved it when Chloe used her psychic powers. 

            T.K. closed his eyes. He wasn't very sure about this teleporting stuff. After all, Chloe was still a beginner at controlling her psychic powers and although she was getting better at them, she still tended to mess up sometimes. However, who was he to argue? "Okay, go ahead."

            Chloe closed her eyes and blue light surrounded her and the others. "_Teleportation_," she chanted. 

            What the teens didn't know was that someone had seen them as they vanished. As they disappeared from the bus stop, a lone figure casually passing by glimpsed the psychic energy from around them before it too faded away. The boy was startled at first before looking closely at the spot. "I'm not imagining it. It really did happen." He turned and walked in the opposite direction. "I wonder who did that," he mumbled to himself. 

            The boy gazed at the bus stop one last time. As he did, his face became clear in the afternoon sunlight. The boy was Jacob Sasaki.

End of Chapter 1

Me: Well, what do you think?  
  


Chloe: You know what we're going to say so why don't you just leave stuff like that to the readers. 

Me: Hmmm…okay. Anyway, it's back to working on SOD. 

Tai: SOD?  
  


T.K.: That's the "Saga of Destiny".

Tai: Oh. 


	2. Chapter 2 Around the World

Me: (sighs) I don't own Digimon or the song "Vacation" by Vitamin C. Expect to see a lot of familiar faces from the show in here and a complication that's going to come for Davis. (sigh)

Chloe: Sheesh, what are you so depressed about?

Me: School started a few days ago. Do you realize how much I have to do in my junior year? I'm swamped!

TK: Hope this doesn't keep you away from your schoolwork. 

Me: Yeah I know. But still…FOUR AP CLASSES! FOUR FREAKIN' AP CLASSES! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!

TK: Don't worry. Just keep your stress level to a bare minimum. It's only the first week.

Me: But I already have homework. 

TK: (sigh)

Chloe: Let's just get to the story already so you can do your homework. You've wasted enough time ranting as it is. 

Chapter 2-Around the World

Come on, come on, come on  
Let's go!   
Come on, come on   
Let's go!   
Come on, come on, come on  
Let's go!   
Come on, come on   
Let's go!   
  
Vacation   
Need a little sun to break up all the frustration   
And turn it into love   
Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do   
Because today, it's up to you   
Temptation comin' up to me   
A little relaxation and I'll be great to be   
Come on and weeky weeky loo at the   
It's gonna start now   
Kick it back , kick it back, kick it back to the track  
Kick it back, kick it back, kick it back to the max   
  
Vacation's where I wanna be  
Party on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate  
  
'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation   
  
Vibrations   
Need to get me some and drive out all my complications  
And turn them into love   
Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be   
Because today, today it's you and me   
  
Vacation's what I wanna do  
Party on the beach, fun for me and you  
We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate  
  
Repeat after me, "I need a vacation."   
  
Let's go!   
Let's go!   
Let's go!   
Let's go!   
I wanna be where the fun is free   
So come with me   
  
Vacation's where I wanna be  
Party on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate   
  
'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation   
  
Vacation's where I wanna be  
Party on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

_  
Repeat after me, "I need a vacation."   
  
(I need a) Vacation   
(Come on and) Vacation   
(I need a) Vacation   
(Come on) Vacation   
Let's go   
  
Vacation's where I wanna be  
Party on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate  
  
'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation   
  
Vacation's where I wanna be  
Party on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation___

            "I feel as though we've stepped into another world."

            "Well, actually that's pretty close."

            "Get a grip you guys. We're still on the plane," snapped the oldest Hoi brother as he looked out the nearest window. "All I see is ocean, ocean…and more ocean." 

            "I want to see Tokyo Tower."

            "Don't worry Rosa, you'll see it soon," Mimi Tachikawa gazed the Digidestined nervously. This wasn't as easy as it seemed.

            Mimi was on her way to visit her hometown of Odaiba and she invited some of the Digidestined from around the world to accompany her to Japan. Even though not all of them agreed to come, those that did were trouble enough. Her friend Michael generously offered to ask his dad for transportation…that was why they were now sitting in a jet crossing the Pacific. 

            "Hey do any of the blokes in Japan know how to surf?" asked Derek in his thick Australian accent. He was a friendly boy with curly orange hair. "If they don't, I can teach them."

            "I just want to see Kari again," said the youngest Poi brother. 

            "I get to see her first!" cried the oldest.

            "No way. Just 'cause you're the oldest doesn't mean you get to do things first!" snapped the middle Poi brother. 

            Mimi heaved an enormous sigh. Since Michael was sitting up in the front with his father, she was in charge of the others in the vicinity of the plane. "Settle down you guys," she pleaded. 

            Unfortunately, the others took advantage of the noise to add some of their own. Mimi rolled her eyes and pushed a strand of chestnut hair out of her face. Mina, a young Indian girl with long black hair and a darkish complexion, turned around. 

            "HEY! COOL YOUR JETS!"

            The group fell silent. Mimi slunk into her chair and cast Mina a grateful look. "Thank you."

            Mina shrugged. "Eh, no problem."

            "_I_ want to visit Ken," little Rosa said dreamily.           

            Mim sweatdropped heavily. She had conveniently forgotten to tell Rosa about Yolei and Ken. "Ummm…there's something you should…" 

            Michael gave her a warning sign from the front and she bit her lip. _Better not tell yet. _She turned around in her seat to eye the person next to Mina. Sitting there was a beautiful girl with long blonde ringlets flowing down her shoulders over a white jacket and skirt. She was Catherine, the Digidestined of France. 

Catherine smiled to Mimi. "What iz ze name of ze place oui are going again?" she asked in her heavy accent. 

            Mimi stared blankly for a minute before replying. "Oh, Odaiba." 

            Michael peered out the window. "Hey, we're landing!"

            Yuri looked confused. "L-landing?" 

            "Don't worry, it means we are here," Mimi whispered assuringly before wearily pushing a strand of chestnut hair out of her eyes. "Someone should get him a translator dictionary or we'll _all_ be in trouble."

            "Do not worry," said Sonya next to him. "We're im…improving…our English."

            "Ya," added a girl named Anna with short blonde hair. "We…we'll be fine."

            Mina sighed. "I'm not so enthusiastic about this."

*          *            *

            Sora, Kari, Tai, and T.K. all greeted the Digidestined from around the world. The Hoi brothers grinned when they saw Kari, but their smiles soon faded when they noticed her edging towards T.K., who was busy talking to Derek and Rosa. Sora and Yuri, Sonya, and Anna held a quick conversation; it was rather shaky considering the fact that they barely knew English. Tai shook his head in amusement. 

            "Hey Mimi, Michael, do you guys need a hand with the luggage?"

            Michael grinned. "Don't worry Tai. Dad will get them—as soon as he's finished eating."

            Tai shrugged and looked around. A blonde girl caught his attention. She smiled pleasantly. "Ah, it's nice to see you again Tai."

            Tai was startled to see her. "Catherine? I didn't know _you _were coming!"

            "Mimi kindly contacted me and invited me to come for two weeks. You don't mind do you?" Catherine's china-blue eyes looked anxious. 

            "No…of course not, why should I mind?" Tai grinned sheepishly. "You just caught me…by surprise, that's all."

            Catherine smiled and hurried to follow the other foreign Digidestined out of the airport; her long blond ringlets flew behind her. Tai gazed at her departing figure with a dazed expression on his face until T.K. kicked him. "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

            T.K. rolled his eyes. "Good thing I did. You were lost in lalaland for a while. C'mon, we don't want to stick around here all day."

            As they headed out, T.K. turned to Tai with a serious expression on his face. "I hope you're not going to get any ideas Tai."

            "Ideas? Like what?"

            T.K. gestured to Catherine who was climbing onto the bus. "Getting together with Catherine. You know it's not a good idea." He heaved a sigh. "Kari's the light of my life; you know that. There's no room for another girl. The same goes for you Tai. Chloe is already your girlfriend. Just because Catherine is in our lives again doesn't mean you have to go for her again. It's only going to bring harm."

            Tai nodded absently. "Yeah, I gotcha." He cast T.K. a grin. "Don't worry. Chloe's the only one for me." 

            They all boarded the bus to Odaiba. 

*          *            *

            The other Digidestined, plus Chloe, waited patiently as the bus pulled up to the curb. Everyone got out. 

            "Derek! Great to see you again!" Cody Hida and Joe Kido beamed. 

            Derek grinned. "Hey there mates! Long time, no see!"

            "Hi Yuri," Yolei Inoue smiled at the Russian boy. "Do you know any English yet?"

            "Ken!" cried Rosa and she hurried up to Ken Ichijouji. "Buenos noches Ken. I always hoped we would meet again."

            Ken managed a weak smile. "H-hi Rosa. It's nice to see you again too." _Not really._ He glanced nervously at his girlfriend, but Yolei was too busy attending to Anna, Sonya, and Yuri to notice the tiny Mexican child. 

            Matt and Sora held a conversation with the three Hoi brothers to keep them out of trouble. Mimi and Michael were recounting the amounts of luggage so as to make sure nothing had been left behind at the airport.

            Bored, Davis shifted his gaze around the group and his eyes landed on the beautiful French girl. He stared, obviously stunned. "Whoa."

            Catherine smiled in his direction. "Bonjour. My name is Catherine. What is yours?

            Davis blinked before realizing that she was asking him a question. "Oh my name's Davis, but you can call me…Davis."

            Catherine laughed, causing Davis to turn red with embarrassment. "You are funny Davis." She looked up at his bushy hair and zeroed in on his goggles. "Oh…goggles. You like?"

            "Uh yeah," he muttered, still at a loss for words. "Yeah." 

            She giggled, her blue eyes sparkling before turning to face Tai. "Your teammates are very friendly. Just like you and T.K."

            Tai blushed slightly. "Oh not really." He placed a hand on her arm. "You'll get to know how they really are in a few days."

            "I hope so." Catherine's smile was dazzling. 

            "Tai? What are you doing?" 

            Whoever was talking, Tai chose to ignore the question. 

"Tai? What are you _doing_?"

            Tai blinked and let his hand fall off Catherine's arm. He knew that voice; it was obviously his girlfriend's. "N-nothing." 

            Chloe stared at him for a few seconds before replying "Okay. For a minute there I thought you were up to something like touching this girl's arm or something like that." 

            Tai forced a laugh. Catherine eyed Chloe with interest. Though they were both equally beautiful, Catherine was smaller and her blue eyes were not as brilliant as Chloe's. "Who iz this girl? She's _very_ pretty I must admit." 

            "Oh Catherine, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Catherine, the Digidestined from France," Tai smiled weakly. "Chloe is my friend…I mean, she's my girlfriend."

            Catherine nodded approvingly before moving on to talk to Matt. Chloe observed the blonde girl with an appraising look. "Pretty thing. You knew her?"

"Met her in France."

 She smiled faintly before she looked at the big group of friends. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm going to have to concentrate _really _hard." Blue light surrounded her and the others. The foreign Digidestined looked shocked while the originals were calm. "_Teleportation."_

*          *            *

            Kari looked beyond the horizon. She sighed as the sky was filled with the colors of an evening sunset. It was all so beautiful and peaceful. For once, nothing was going wrong. She glanced over at T.K. who smiled at her. She returned his smile and her gaze shifted to the others. 

            The three Poi brothers were all fast asleep on a bench, despite the fact that they had tons of energy. Michael and Mimi were busy counting the luggage in case someone left anything behind. Derek and Rosa were looking at the beach with excitement dancing in their eyes. 

"It's getting late. You guys better head to the hotel," Kari pointed towards the sun sinking below the ocean.

            "Alright everyone. Follow me," Mimi and the foreign Digidestined trooped off towards the hotel. 

            "See ya mates!" called Derek.

            "Bye!" called Michael. 

            Yuri waved goodbye. 

            "Au revoir," Catherine smiled at Davis in particular. He blushed. "That's 'goodbye' in French." 

            Davis nodded, dazed. "See you guys." He looked across the street. To his astonishment, he saw a brown-haired boy walking alone. "Hey there Jacob!"

            Jacob looked over at them. His eyes traveled over the Digidestined. "You got a lot of friends."

            Davis nodded. "Why don't you come over here? I'll introduce ya to them."

            Jacob thought about it and then shook his head. "Maybe some other time Davis. Right now, I've got to get home. I'm supposed to tell my parents about the strange…I mean I'm supposed to watch the house for a while but I forgot so I'd better hurry. I'll see you tomorrow in school. Bye!"

            "Bye Jacob!" Davis waved as Jacob disappeared from view. "That's the new kid in our school."

            "He seems pretty shy don't you think?" Sora remarked. 

            Matt nodded. "He doesn't seem to be a talker."

            T.K. looked over at the spot where Jacob had been. _I wonder why he changed his sentence around. He seemed nervous, like he was afraid of us. I wonder what's eating him._

            Chloe looked up at the sky. "It's really getting late. Let's all head home."

*          *            *

            Jacob continued to run, his feet pounding against the ground. He hadn't lied to Davis and his friends. Really, he needed to get home. 

            _"It is time you were recognized for who you are…"_

Jacob stopped running and looked around him. He had heard that voice as plain as day. _What the—?_

_            "It is time you were recognized for who you are…"_

He turned to look at the ocean. The waves were moving as serenely as always, but there was something different in their ripple. They seemed darker…more intense. And on the glittering surface…almost hazy in image…was the face of a woman. 

            She was a very pretty woman with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her expression seemed sad and distant as it floated on the surface of the waves. But that wasn't what bothered Jacob. The woman was the face of someone he had lost only a few months before. 

            "M…Mom?"

*          *            *

            In another realm, a large creature lay beneath the depths of his underwater kingdom. He focused on the watery surface of his fortress and an image of Kari Kamiya appeared. _Soon…soon she will not escape me. _The image vanished and was replaced by a hazy reflection of a black-haired girl. She _will be useful…and so will her precious love. It won't be long before the Child of Light is destroyed!_   __

Me: I'm done!

Chloe: Whoopie. 

Me: Well, time to work on SOD. 

T.K.: (sighs) Again?

Alexis: Look at it this way T.K. If Caro doesn't work on SOD, she won't work on the "Bearer of Memories", and then she won't finish anything. 

T.K.: You're right…as usual. 

Alexis: (grins) Sometimes I think Caro regretted making me smart. 


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob's Insight

Me: Finally, I'm at it again and Jacqueline is finally going to make her appearance.  

Alexis: What took you so long?

Me: Hey, I had a lot of tests in the last two days. Don't nag me. 

Chloe: She won't…but I will!  
  


Me: (sigh) 

Chapter 3-Jacob's Insight

            The file was empty…just like all of the other ones. 

            "Darn it!" Jacob put both of his hands behind his head and tilted back in his desk chair. "So much for finding out more about him."

            It was nearly 11:00 at night and Jacob had been up researching on something important…the one thing that seemed to be top priority to him right now. It was more important to him than to his father. (A/N: Get ready for what it is) 

            "I've been looking for my uncle for the last two hours and nothing's come up," Jacob mumbled to himself. _And I'm talking to myself again. Sighing, he was about to switch off the computer when he noticed a file he had missed. __Eh? What's that?_

            Clicking on it, Jacob saw a blank paper appear on the screen…blank except for a picture of peculiar moving Gifs. They looked like little pixilated monsters. Next to them was the word: Digimon Project. 

            _Digimon Project…_ Jacob frowned slightly. _What is that…and what does Oikawa have to do with this? _

(A/N: Whoa! Shocker huh? Oikawa is Jacob's uncle)

Odaiba Junior High

            "Digimon…experiment…Oikawa…disappearance…project…Digimon…experiment…project…Oikawa…disappearance…" The words ran over and over throughout Jacob's brain. Unfortunately, he happened to be thinking out loud. 

            "Digimon plus experiment...equals project…plus Oikawa…equals—"

            "JACOB SASAKI!"

            He blinked and jumped about five feet. "GAH! What? What?"

            The teacher glared at him from behind her spectacles. "Listen Mr. Sasaki, I like your enthusiasm but in math class, we're supposed to be working with numbers and variables...NOT NAMES!"

            Jacob gulped. "Yes ma'm." 

            Everybody laughed. 

*          *          *

Jacob gathered all of his books and ran out of the classroom. He was in such a hurry that he didn't look where he was going and crashed into another student. "Ow!" Books and papers flew everywhere. "Aw man," he groaned as he knelt down to pick them up. "This is the second time this week!" He looked up at the student; it was a girl. "I'm sorry I bumped into you."

            "That's all right," the girl replied pleasantly. "I'm used to it."

            She knelt down next to him to help pick up the books and papers. Jacob recognized her at once. She was the pretty dancer girl from the first day, the one with the long, braided red-brown hair whom Davis called Jacqueline. Now that he was closer to her, she was revealed to have very light skin, intense green eyes, and a small slender profile. A scarf was wrapped around her waist and it only seemed to enhance her curved figure. She straightened up and smiled. "What are you staring at?"

            Jacob blinked. "Oh nothing." _She has a nice smile…hey, where did _that _thought come from?_

            "You're the new kid right?" The girl held out her hand. "I take it we've never been introduced. I'm Jacqueline Miyagi but most people call me Jackie. "

            Jacob shook her hand. "I'm Jacob Sasaki. It's nice to meet you Jacqueline. I've noticed you're quite a dancer."

            Jacqueline blushed. "Call me Jackie and not really. I _am_ good, I guess but I only play second fiddle to Kari."

            Jacob grinned. This Jacqueline girl was a good deal nicer than most kids he'd known were. She was extremely modest too. "Well, to tell you the truth I think you're really good."

            "I've seen you in gym," Jacqueline said, smiling. "You're the one that's trying out for basketball this year, aren't you?"

            "Uh-huh." 

            The bell rang somewhere. Jacqueline jumped at the sound. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late!" She ran down the hallway, calling over her shoulder, "It was nice talking to you Jacob!"

            Jacob shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. He found himself smiling quietly. 

            But the puzzle continued to buzz through his head. 

*          *          *

            Kari and her friends all sat clustered together during gym class, watching the boys go through their warm-ups. Kari's friends included Jacqueline, a stylish girl named Rini, Yumi who was shy and quiet, talented Nina and a girl named Mei. 

            When the boys finished, the basketball team came up and began taking turns shooting baskets. As T.K. came up, the girls started giggling and smiling. He and Kari exchanged a look and shrugged. He shot two neat three-pointers into the basket. Everyone cheered and clapped. Kari gave him a glowing smile. 

            "He's the star player on the team, has really good looks, and is practically the most popular guy in the whole school," Rini sighed. "He's _so _cool!"

            Mei laughed. "Is that how you think of him? _I_ think he's sweet."

            "You think everyone's sweet Mei," Nina rolled her eyes. "He's good in sports and in school. You don't meet guys with that kind of combination everyday." 

            "Kari and T.K. have been going out since the summer," Rini continued. "You guys are such a cute couple." Kari blushed in an embarrassed sort of way. 

            "What do you think Kari?" asked Yumi in an even quieter voice. "What is he really like?" 

            "Welll…"

            "Hey Kari," Jacqueline spoke up for the first time. "I think T.K's signaling to you. You'd better go see what he wants."

            "Oh okay." Kari got up and walked towards T.K. 

            The other girls stared after her. "She's _so _lucky!"

            Jacqueline hastily changed the subject. "So have you met the new boy yet?"

            Rini nodded. "I have. His name is Jacob. He's a weird kind of kid. I mean, he _is_ nice _and _cute and all but, he doesn't seem to make friends easily. Every time I see him he's always alone." She smiled and pointed. "Hey look, there he is!"

            Jacob was indeed sitting on a bench a few feet away. He was muttering under his breath again. 

            "There he goes again," said Mei with a shake of her head. "He was mumbling about Digimon and stuff all through math class. It was funny when the teacher caught him."

            Jacqueline frowned. "That's not nice to laugh at someone."

            "We couldn't help it." 

            "Oh." Jacqueline stared at the ground thoughtfully. Jacob seemed nice to her, the nicest boy she had ever met besides T.K. He _did_ seem lonely and distant. "Maybe I should be his friend."

            "You Jackie?" Nina remarked. "That shouldn't be too hard. Besides, you guys just might make a cute couple."

            Jacqueline shook her head. "I _said_ maybe I should become his friend not his _girlfriend_! That's not what I want to be." 

            "He _is_ cute," Rini pointed out. 

            Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "Cute or not, I'm not planning to be anything more than a friend."

*          *          *

            T.K. and Kari walked home together. In front of them, Tai and Chloe chattered away. T.K. turned to Kari, his blue eyes sparkling with fun. "So were you guys talking about me again today?"

            Kari blushed. "Well yeah. All of my friends really like you T.K. But don't worry, I'm not going to give you up for their sake."

            T.K. grinned. "I'm not going to give you up either." He looked up ahead. "And I hope Tai doesn't give up Chloe either."

            "Why? What's wrong?"

            "Let's just say since Catherine came here for a visit, there's been some…problems."

            "Catherine? The French girl?" T.K. nodded. "She's gorgeous."

            "Yeah I know," T.K. shook his head. "Tai's been acting funny ever since she arrived. I have a bad feeling about all this."

            Kari smiled reassuringly. "Look on the bright side. I noticed Davis has been eyeing her a lot too. Maybe something good will come out of all of this."

            T.K. looked doubtful but he nodded. "Maybe you're right." He looked across the street and saw Jacob staring at the ocean, apparently lost in thought. "Wonder what he's up to?"

            "Why don't we go ask him?" Kari and T.K. crossed the street and stopped right behind Jacob. "Hi. Are you Jacob?"

            Jacob turned around in surprise. "Uh…yes. You're the girl I knocked into right?"

            "Yeah," Kari gestured to herself and T.K. "I'm Kari. I'm in eighth grade same as you are." 

            Jacob grinned nervously. T.K. watched him. "We just wanted to know what you were up to Jacob."

            At that, Jacob blinked and then forced a laugh. "Nothing really. I was just lost in my thoughts while staring at the beach. I've never lived so near the ocean before."

            Kari smiled at him. "Where did you use to live?"

            Jacob looked more nervous than before. "Oh I lived um…across the river. I forgot the city's name." He looked at the sky. "Oh gosh, I'm going to be late and Mom'll be looking for me. See you later!" He ran off. 

            "He seems nice but too shy," said Kari. "What do you think?"

            T.K. was watching Jacob running into the distance. "I used to live across the river too before we moved here last year. How is it that he can't remember the name of where he used to live?" T.K. frowned in the direction Jacob departed in. "I think he's hiding something."

*          *          *

            Jacob hurried down the street. His run had long since slowed to a walk but he didn't want to keep his dad waiting. As he turned the corner, he saw Jacqueline walking in front of him. He decided to catch up to her and talk. "Hey Jacqueline!" he called. 

            Jacqueline turned around and smiled. "I was hoping I'd run into you again Jacob. Wanna walk home together…that is if you don't mind."

            Jacob grinned. "Nope. It's fine with me." The two kids were soon side by side, chatting like old friends. Jacob felt at such ease with Jacqueline that he finally decided to tell her about his family. "I'm an only child and my dad works in a large corporation. He's usually home late so I have the house to myself most of the time. It's not too bad though, since I'm glad he trusts me."

            "What about your mom?" Jacqueline asked in surprise. "I've heard you mention her sometimes."

            Jacob stopped walking and stared at the ground. "Oh…well you see…I don't really have a mom…I mean, not anymore," he kept his eyes on the ground so Jacqueline couldn't see his face. "I…just…don't want to talk about it so I usually tell people I still have Mom with me even though I know she's never coming back."

            "Oh…I'm sorry," Jacqueline felt sympathetic but she knew Jacob probably would accept no sympathy. "Is that the reason you moved here?"

            "Well, partly. You see, Mom died from a car accident while she was driving to Dad's office. She and Dad hadn't really been getting along lately so she was going to talk to him and maybe get their problems straightened out. If we'd have known what would happen to her we could've prevented it from happening but it was too late by then.

We didn't feel like staying in our old house 'cause it felt strange…really strange without Mom around. It's like you could see her, maybe even sense her presence but every time you think she's there, the memory comes back every time." 

"Anyway, the real reason we came here is because of one of Dad's distant relatives…and I mean distant. I learned that his name was Oikawa Yukioh. Dad told me he was…well…strange. He was always in the shadows, always off in a world of his own. He acted different and looked different from everyone else. No one really seemed to care much for him 'cept this guy named Hiroki Hida. Dad told me that the two were inseparable, practically like brothers. Hiroki didn't care if Oikawa was different from other people. They had a lot in common and spent every minute if possible with each other. Even when they grew up and had jobs and Hiroki had a family and all that, they still kept in touch."

"Then something happened. Dad told me that Hiroki saved the life of another police officer, but he didn't survive himself. And it just tore Oikawa apart. It was as if half of his life was missing. Nothing was the same after that. He became distant and cold to other people. I also heard that he stopped showing up at his job. He started spending time on a new and _different _assignment. Then, last year on New Years Day, believe it or not, he disappeared altogether. No one's ever heard from him or seen the likes of him again…not that anyone would care much."

            "Dad and I moved here to figure out what happened to him and to see what his intentions were after Hiroki died. Dad also wants me to find anyone who knows about Oikawa at all or anyone that had anything to do with him. And for some reason, I have a feeling those people might be closer than I think." 

            Jacob stopped talking and for some reason, decided to look up at the apartment buildings. "We're alike in a way, Oikawa and I. Even though we've never met, I know we have some things in common. We both keep to ourselves most of the time. I also think I'm beginning to see some strange things going on too…things that no one else can see." He glanced at his new friend to see if she was laughing or looking at him as if he was a sea slug. She wasn't. "I mean, call me crazy but I've been having some _visions_ or something. I don't know what they mean. I feel as if I am destined to find Oikawa but not for the reasons my dad wants me to. I have another purpose in life."

"Maybe you're not the only one," Jacqueline looked serious. "I've been seeing strange creatures lately too. I don't know how or why but I just see them for a few seconds and then they disappear. No one else seems to see them or hear them except me. I think I'm hallucinating."

            Jacob shook his head and turned to look at her. "I don't think you're hallucinating Jacqueline. I think we've both unlocked a big secret and I bet we're not the only ones who know about it."

            The girl bit her lip before mumbling, "Probably not." 

He turned to stare at her. "What did you say?"

"I said, probably not."

Jacob grabbed her shoulders and cast her an intent look. Jacqueline flinched. "Why did you say that?" he asked her hurriedly.

"Let go of me," she said in a frightened way. 

He locked his deep brown eyes on her own dark green ones. They were almost nose-to-nose. "First tell me."  

Jacqueline gulped before answering, "Have you ever heard of Digimon?"

            "Digi—what?"

            Now her eyes looked surprised. "Digimon," she repeated. "I'm surprised you've never heard of them. They were the biggest thing on the news since that terrorist bombing five years ago in Heighton View Terrace. Didn't you hear of all those kids around the world, saving the entire lives of Digimon and humans alike from evil? Odaiba happens to be famous for that." 

            "Well now that you mention it…" Jacob closed his eyes for a brief minute before opening them. "I did hear of those Digimon but remember, I just moved here. I've spent most of my life in a bubble—figuratively speaking." He just then realized the position in which he held her. Blushing, he withdrew his fingers. "Why did you bring 'Digimon' up?"

            "I think I know what those creatures we've been seeing are. They're Digimon." She shook her head. "But why are we able to see Digimon when other people can't? It just doesn't make sense at all."  

*          *          *

            Tai and Davis watched as their two Digimon practiced their attacks…on pieces of garbage. Davis thought it would've been better to use trees but Tai told him that it would be highly unlikely if no one saw trees falling around them because of Veemon and Agumon. 

            "_Pepper Breath!_" cried Agumon as he shot flames on plastic bags. 

            "_Vee-Headbutt__!_" called Veemon as he practiced on a padded piece of cardboard that Davis had tied to a tree stump so as not to hurt himself. 

            "Nice work you guys! Take a break." Tai flopped down onto the ground. "This isn't too bad you know."

            Davis grinned. "Yeah we all needed the workout."

            "Speak for yourself," Veemon croaked as he fell exhausted onto the ground. "_You_ didn't have to hit your head against a tree stump."

            Davis was about to argue when a faint—"Hello!"—cut through the silence. The boys turned to see Catherine and her Floramon running towards them. They stopped in front of them and surveyed the scene. "Oh I'm sorry," said Catherine. "Did I disturb your workout?"

            "No-no, not at all!" Davis went a little red at the sight of her. "We're just taking a break."

            "Oh, zat's good. I didn't want to interrupt your training." 

            Davis looked sheepish. "Aw, you didn't have to worry."

            Tai smiled at her. "So Catharine, what are you doing here?"

            Catharine laughed. "I _am_ a visitor. Zo, I'm just doing a little sightseeing with Floramon. Of course, I have to keep her in my backpack since she iz too big to carry around."

            "Isn't that heavy for you? I could carry her for you y'know," Tai said courteously.  

            "I'd be glad to carry her for you too Catherine," added Davis. 

            Catherine smiled at both of them. "Oh you two are so sweet. I can manage, but zank you anyway."

            "Oh okay," the boys chanted at the same time; Davis blushing, Tai normal. 

Mimi appeared from behind the trees. "Oh there you are Catherine. I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me. Everyone else is busy."

            Catherine's face brightened. "Sure, I'd love to." She ran up to catch up with Mimi and waved over her shoulder. "Good-bye Tai. Good-bye Davis." 

            "Bye!" 

            Davis turned and grinned at Tai. "She's really neat…for a girl, don't you think?"

            "Uh-huh," Tai nodded dazedly. He turned away and faced the Digimon. "Okay, break's over you guys. Let's get back to practice."

*          *          *

            Jacob and Jacqueline rounded towards the park, talking about Oikawa's disappearance. Jacob looked over towards a small clearing surrounded by trees. He stopped walking and stared at it. Jacqueline glanced at him curiously. "What's wrong Jacob?"

            Jacob continued to stare at the clearing. "I thought I saw something."

            Jacqueline followed his gaze. "Like what?"

            All of a sudden, a large fireball leaped into view followed by a small dinosaur-like creature. It was Agumon. Tai, Davis, and Veemon ran after him. "Hey, Agumon! Don't get out in the open. Someone will see you!"

            Jacqueline gave a small gasp and Jacob sucked in his breath sharply. The boys and the Digimon soon disappeared from view. "J-Jacob," Jacqueline stuttered. "W-what was th-that?"

            Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure, but I think we were right about the fact that we're not the only ones who know about these strange creatures."

            "Digimon," she corrected. 

            "Whatever."

            They heard footsteps behind them. Jacob grabbed Jacqueline by the arm and pulled her behind a tree. "It might be those friends they hang out with. Let's see if they know about them too."

            The two quieted down and peered around behind tree. A group of kids stood gathered around the clearing…and they all had those creatures with them! Jacqueline gave a cry of alarm. "Quiet Jackie," Jacob whispered. "They're saying something. Let's move a little closer."

            Although by now, Jacqueline would have wanted to run away, she followed Jacob to a closer area. She didn't know what surprised her more; the fact that they were spying on people or the fact that Jacob had called her Jackie. "What do you think they're doing?"

            "I'm not sure, but maybe this is our chance to find out!" 

Me: Yeah, I'm done. It's a little short but that's fine.  The most important thing was to get Jackie out. 

Chloe: So what's next?

Me: A chapter that is going to turn everything upside down.

Tai: Really?

Me: Yes, really. Well, that's all readers. Update for now if you want. I have to work on SOD and "The Bearer of Memories." 


	4. Chapter 4 Division and Heartbreak

Me: Aren't I getting more consistent?

Chloe: I guess. 

Me: Here we go. I don't own Digimon and this chapter you're gonna hate. 

Chloe: I'm gonna hate?

Me: Yes, you are. Now let's go. 

Chapter 4-Division and Heartbreak

            "Guys, was I dreaming or did I just see Agumon chasing a piece of garbage around." T.K. eyed the two boys curiously. 

            "Uh…yeah, you did see him. Guess that means that other people must have too." Davis answered sheepishly. 

            Sora smiled. "Oh, don't worry too much. I think we were the only ones who would've bothered to pay any attention to you guys."

            T.K. shook his head. "I don't know; I still think someone else must've seen the fire."

            Kari nodded. "I agree with T.K. Agumon may not have been easy to spot but I'd be surprised if no one saw those Pepper Breaths he was shooting." She looked at the trees surrounding them. "I don't know why…but I feel as if whoever saw him…is still around."

            Quickly, Jacob and Jacqueline ducked behind a nearby tree. So much for finding information. Now they were stuck; in a minute, they would be found and then they would have to give a big explanation to why they were eavesdropping. The two huddled against the tree for a few minutes before Jacob heaved a sigh. "They're going to find us anyway. Let's just face them."

            Jacqueline nodded. "Yeah."

            Slowly, they stood up and walked towards the group. Tai noticed them and signaled to the others. They turned and stared at Jacob and Jacqueline, then at each other. 

            "Jacob?" asked Davis in unflattering disbelief. 

            Kari was equally startled. "Jackie?" Her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. "What are _you_ doing here?"

            Jacob looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, but we couldn't help overhearing…your conversation. We saw your…Agumon or something running through the clearing. We were just passing by."

            Jacqueline gazed at the Digimon. "I knew I wasn't hallucinating. You _are _real, aren't you?"

            "As real as you are," replied Agumon brightly. 

            The group goggled at them. "You mean…you _knew_ about them?" asked Tai in a hushed voice. 

            Jacqueline's green eyes flashed. "Yes. Jacob and I had both been seeing…Digimon like Agumon around. No one but us seemed to notice them or hear them. It's like they existed and yet they didn't exist." She gave a small gasp. "If you guys are friends with the Digimon then you must be…"

            T.K. frowned. "We're the Digidestined. If you've been able to see them then there's something different about you."

            Jacob hadn't been saying anything for a while now. Suddenly, he gasped and raised his head. "I have a strange question to ask you. All of you except you Jackie. Did any of you know Oikawa Yukioh?"

            A gasp went through the group. Davis recovered quickly. "Oikawa? We knew him all right."

            "Really?" Jacob's eyes looked eager. "You know him?"

            "We _knew_ him," Kari repeated sadly. "He's-he's dead."

*          *          *

            Chloe stared at the ocean. It was peaceful, a lot quieter than most ocean waters. The waves rose and fell gently, lapping at the shore. Chloe sighed and shook her head and her mind floated to memories. She could almost hear the sounds of activity bustling around in the Pokémon World. She could hear the sounds, see the sights, and feel the excitement of every new adventure or journey. Her thoughts drifted to her friends: Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Pikachu. She could hear their voices in the distance: laughing, cheering, and having a great time. She couldn't believe how much she missed them. She missed Misty and her hot-tempered attitude and the even the jealousy Misty sometimes felt for her. She missed Brock's annoying girl-craziness and Tracey's obsession with his sketches. She missed Pikachu and she missed Ash most of all; his great sense of humor and the times they spent together were some of the things she cherished.  

 As Chloe drifted through her memories, a tear slid down her cheek. Angrily, she brushed it away. She knew she missed the Pokémon World and Ash and the others, but she had to get a hold of herself. 

            "You can't go back," Chloe told herself. "You have a new life now and crying won't bring you back there. This was your choice to come here so now deal with it."

*          *          *

            Jacob walked home alone slowly. Well, that was pointless. He'd met the Digidestined and Digimon and had to promise not to tell anyone about them but he didn't get any new leads on Oikawa. Davis and the others just didn't want to talk about him, either because it was too painful or they were among those people that didn't like him. Angrily, Jacob kicked a small pebble down the road. _Dad's sure going to be disappointed_, he thought. _Not as disappointed as me though. _

            He was so distracted that he didn't watch where he was going and he bumped into a girl. What was with him and bumping into girls? He looked up at the one he knocked into today: a beautiful 15-year-old. _I have a knack for bumping into pretty girls too,_ he thought to himself. "Sorry for…"

            "S'okay," the girl replied in a soft voice. It seemed musical, yet sad. "It was mostly my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." 

            He smiled at her in a self-conscious way. "Uh, I'll be on my way now."

            The girl grinned back. "Okay then. I was on my way to my friend, Kari Kamiya's house anyway."

            Jacob's eyes widened. "Kari Kamiya? If you know her, do _you _know anything about Oikawa?"

            "Oikawa?" the girl's eyes looked confused. Jacob got a good look at her eyes; mysterious yet amazing blue eyes. "Uh…actually I've heard about him from my friends, mostly from Cody Hida. You looking for him or something?"

            Jacob, however, was stuck on the first sentence. "Cody _Hida_?! You said his last name is Hida right?"

            The girl nodded, still confused. Jacob grinned. "Finally! An answer worth knowing!" He wanted to hug the girl but he knew that would only ask for trouble. "Thanks a lot!" He was about to run off when something stopped him. "Hey, look I don't even know your name."

            She smiled a dazzling smile. "Call me Chloe and I'll call you Jacob."

            Jacob blinked in surprise. "How-how did you…"

            Chloe shrugged. "I just do. Bye!" She took off before he could ask her what she meant.

*          *          *

            Catherine and Floramon looked at the city of Tokyo from atop of the tower. Even though she wasn't one for large high-tech cities, she had to admit, the city was amazing. "It's zo…different." The cars moved up and down the busy streets and the people on the sidewalks looked like paper dolls. "Floramon, what do you think of ze city?"

            "It's amazing," replied her Digimon. Catherine smiled at Floramon. Most Digimon would only be interested in food or fighting but Floramon was more feminine in her own way. She was glad she had such a Digimon. "Catherine, I think I'll move over to the air conditioner. The view was nicer from over there." She hurried off. 

            Catherine sighed and turned back towards the view. _I 'ope she doesn't attract attention._ However, a cry of alarm made her turn around again. _I knew someone would be frightened of a walking flower._ Her eyes scanned the building and landed on Floramon. Floramon's vines had gotten caught in the air vent. She tugged on them and the vent broke off, causing her to fly backwards and slammed into the glass window. _Crash! _It shattered, sending flying pieces everywhere. Everyone turned and ran. 

            Catherine screamed and ran towards the broken window, dodging people as she passed. "Floramon!" 

            She looked through the window and saw Floramon clinging to the wired frame of the tower below. She wasn't hurt but it looked like she wasn't going to be able to hang on for long. "Floramon, don't worry! I'm coming!"

            Floramon glanced up and saw Catherine leaning out. "Catherine, no! Stay there!"

            "But…"

            "Just stay there! I don't want you to get hurt!"

            Catherine obeyed, yet she couldn't help thinking, _What will I do? _

*          *          *          

            Tai and Davis wandered through the busy streets together with Veemon and Agumon. They noticed that the people around Tokyo Tower were acting more hectic than usual. _What are they so scared about?_ Both boys wondered. They decided that looking up at the tower was their best option. 

            Tai's eyes drifted across the top of Tokyo Tower and noticed something strange. One of the windows was broken and shattered glass had spilled out over the tower. Something was desperately hanging on for dear life up there and someone, a girl, could be seen trying to reach for it. He frowned and took out the mini-telescope he'd recently put in his pocket. Looking through, he could see a Floramon and…Catherine?

            "Davis!" he shouted. "Floramon and Catherine are in trouble!"

            "What!" Davis squinted up at the tower. "I can't see them, but we better get up there. They could be in danger!"

            "It'll take too long to use the elevator," Tai observed. 

            "Then we should Digivolve!" shouted Veemon. 

            Tai stared at the Digimon in disbelief. "You'll be seen for sure! Are you guys willing to take such a risk?"

            "Tai, one of our friends needs help and we're the only ones around here," Agumon told his partner. "We have to rescue them. It doesn't matter if we're seen so long as we help them."

            Davis nodded and looked over at Tai. "What do you say?"

            Tai was silent for a while. Finally, he looked up and nodded firmly. "Okay."

*          *          *

            Catherine surveyed the room around her. It was completely empty. Well, it should have been empty after everyone had evacuated the building. She glanced nervously down at Floramon. The situation hadn't gotten any better and Catherine feared it was starting to get even worse. _Someone help me, _she thought to herself, tears running down her cheeks. 

**Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!**

**Veemon Digivolve to…Exveemon!**

Catherine saw bright light shining from the ground floor in the street. She stared at it in amazement. The light vanished and two Digimon stood in its place. One of the started flying up to her while the other held the tower steady. Catherine looked at the two boys sitting atop of the blue flying creature. She smiled. "Davis, Tai."

            Exveemon landed and the boys hopped off. They ran up to her. "Catherine!" Are you okay?" asked Davis breathlessly. "You're not hurt are you?"

            Catherine shook her head. "I am all right but Floramon needs help."

            The two boys peered over the edge of the window and saw Floramon clinging to the tower. "About time somebody noticed me!" she snapped angrily. "This isn't what I call seeing the sights up close and personal!"

            "Hang on Floramon!" said Davis. He turned to Exveemon. "See if you can reach her."

            "Right!" 

            Carefully, Exveemon flew down towards where Floramon dangled onto the tower. "C'mon Floramon. Jump!"

            "Absolutely not!" shouted Floramon indignantly. "I'd rather stay here thank you very much."

            Exveemon shook his head. "Look, you can't stay up here forever. Sooner or later, you're going to fall. Don't worry, I'll catch you."

            "And if you both fall then _I'll_ catch _you_!" called Greymon from down below. 

            "See? You're going to be just fine!"

            Floramon thought a bit and then nodded. "Okay, but if I die I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!"

            "I'll take that risk," muttered Exveemon. He moved over a bit to reach her. "Okay, now jump!"

            Floramon closed her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _I'm going to regret this_ and jumped. Exveemon caught her. "See, that was easy!"

            "Easy for you," Floramon snapped angrily. "Now get me out of here!"

            "Okay, okay, you don't have to bite my head off!" Exveemon flew down towards the ground gently. "Her temper's almost as fiery as Gatomon's."

            The three teens at the top cheered happily as Exveemon landed safely on the ground beside Greymon. The tower began to sway back and forth. "Oh no!" yelled Tai. "This thing's going to collapse unless we steady it and melt the steel so it will stay put. Any ideas?"

            Catherine and Davis both shook their heads. "We're doomed," Tai moaned. 

            "Cheer up Tai, I'm sure zere iz something that we could use," Catherine began to pace and was able to keep steady despite the swaying of the tower. "Zere must be something…wait, Greymon can hold the tower steady. 'E's strong enough isn't 'e?"

            "Uh yeah but what will that do?"

            "I get it!" shouted Davis excitedly. "Greymon can hold the tower steady and then since he breaths fire, he can use his Nova Blast to melt the steel to hold the tower."

            Catherine beamed at him. "Zat's a pretty smart idea Davis."

            Davis blushed a bit as Tai snickered. "Ah well, okay then. Let's see if Greymon agrees to it."

            Tai nodded and called down to Greymon. "Hey Greymon! Think you can hold the tower steady until us three get down to the ground? I'll tell you what to do from there."

            Greymon nodded and continued to hold the tower steady while Exveemon flew the three kids down to the ground. "All right, now use your Nova Blast on the tower's structure to melt the steel."

            "You got it!" said Greymon. "_Nova Blast!"_ A giant fireball shot from his mouth and melted the steel. It became soft and the tower started to wobble more than ever. A large piece of glass came tumbling down towards them. "Hey, watch out!"

            Catherine looked up and noticed the glass hurtling towards her. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. "Catherine look out!" shouted Davis and he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of harms way. 

            Davis collapsed, exhausted. "Hey are you okay?" asked Tai worriedly. 

            He nodded. Catherine smiled at him. "You saved my life. Thank you Davis."

             Davis blushed again, despite the circumstances. They watched silently as Greymon finished melting the steel and bent it into shape. "That oughta hold. Now let's get out of here before you guys attract attention." Davis muttered to the Digimon. 

*          *          *

            After running back to the park, the three kids stopped in the shade of a tree to rest. "Well," Davis panted as he looked at the other two. "You…can't…say it…wasn't a…dull…day."

            Tai gave him a strange look. "Uh…yeah."

            Catherine looked at the two of them and smiled. "Merci beaucoup for helping me."

            "Um actually," Tai jerked his head to his friend. "Davis was the one who helped more than me." 

            Davis grinned sheepishly. "Aw well I don't deserve all of the credit."

            "Davis being modest," Tai sighed and shook his head. "There's a first time for everything."

            "Well you did save me so I guess you deserve _some_ reward," Catherine remarked. "Will zis do?"

            She walked up to Davis and kissed him. Davis's eyes bugged out and he stepped back as if he had just touched an electrical generator. Tai, Veemon, and Agumon burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" demanded Davis but they kept on laughing. 

            "Man, your face that's what!" Tai shook his head again and kept on laughing.

            Catherine began to laugh too and Davis rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys later, I think." He left with a sort of faraway look in his eyes.  

            Catherine turned to Tai and smiled. "I need to thank you for helping Davis save Floramon and for that time you saved me back in France." 

            "You don't need to do that," Tai protested with a sheepish smile. "It wasn't anything big." 

            Catherine laughed. At the same time, a strange impulse came over Tai, something he had no idea what. _"Go ahead. Go on and kiss her. What harm will that do?"_

_            Say what?_

_            "Go ahead and kiss her." _

_            Ummm…okay. _ 

*          *          *

            The evil creature in his fortress slowly targeted the boy. _Now…let's see how courageous he is once he breaks his girl's heart._ His glowing red eyes grew brighter. Back in the Real World, Taichi Kamiya's own eyes began to glow a steady red before changing back to normal…but not exactly normal. 

*          *          *

            Chloe and Kari were just turning towards the park, laughing and talking at the same time. Kari turned her head towards a tree near the clearing and a horrifying sight met her eyes. She glanced nervously at Chloe and tried to avert her attention from what she was about to see. Chloe looked curious. "What are you staring at?" she asked as she turned around. 

            "No Chloe don't look!" cried Kari, knowing she was too late. 

            Chloe stared at Tai and Catherine kissing in profound disbelief. For a minute, it looked as though she might faint. Tai and Catherine chose that exact moment to look in their direction. 

            Catherine looked surprised while Tai's mouth dropped open in shock. "It's…not what you think…" he stammered. "Really…I can explain…"

            "You don't need to explain anything Tai Kamiya." Sparks of anger replaced the dazed look in Chloe's eyes. "I've seen enough."

            Kari backed away and Catherine gazed at the two teens nervously before muttering, "I'll see you tomorrow." She left quickly. 

            Kari watched her go before turning her attention back to her brother. "Tai…what did you do?"

            Tai blinked and looked away. Then Chloe did something so out of her character that they both jumped. Using her psychic powers, she made a twig rise into the air. Then she made it explode. _Pow! _Broken pieces flew everywhere.

            "How could you Tai?! How could you?!" she yelled, her eyes filled with tears. 

            Tai shook his head. "I'm telling you, it's not what you think! There is nothing going on between me and Catherine!"

            "Liar!"

            "I've never lied to you. Never!"

            Chloe balled her hands into fists, glaring at him. He might not have lied to her but why? Why did he kiss that French girl? Didn't he love _her?_ _He didn't really mean those words did he? I bet I'm nothing but a small speed bump in his fast-lane life._ "Yeah sure. If you didn't lie to me then you obviously didn't tell me everything. I've been talking with T.K. He told me you two met in France and he said you saved her there and even gave her a little kiss. You fell in love with her. Before you met me. And now that she's back in your life you're probably going to fall head-over-heels and leave me, is that it?"

            He shook his head. "It's not like that at all."

            "Oh so what's it like Tai? Was I fun for a while but now you've moved on to the next best thing?" (A/N: Ouch)

            "NO! How could you say that?"

            "What a jerk I am," Chloe muttered bitterly. "I thought you were different. I thought you cared. I left my friends, my training, my home, my world, my _life_…just so I could stay with you guys! I trusted you Tai and now you've…you've…"

            "Cut it out Chloe!" Tai shouted. "Why won't you listen to me? Can't you see that I'm trying to explain to you what's going on? There's nothing between Catherine and me. So she and I kissed; it didn't mean anything."

            The psychic glared at him. "So she doesn't mean anything to you?"

            He fell silent. _Well Catherine's nice and all but…what am I saying?_ Something in his head began to tell him what to do. He couldn't control it. _"She's crazy. Don't trust anyone but yourself. You are the one that is right. Don't listen to her." _He shook his head and glared at her, his brown eyes flashing crimson. "Oh and T.K. doesn't mean anything to you?"

            "What does T.K. have to do with this?" she asked exasperatedly.  

            "You guys kissed too and if I recall…it was only a few months ago. Are you saying that kiss and he doesn't mean anything?"  

His girlfriend winked back angry tears. "So that's what it is?" she hissed. "You're jealous of something that T.K. and I did a while back and you wanted to get even? You disgust me." 

            That did it. "You know what Chloe?" Tai said in a voice shaking with anger. "_You_ disgust _me._ You only see something and immediately jump to conclusions. You don't stop to think about the consequences. You only see what you want to see and hear what you want to hear. You pretend to be some innocent sweet girl who doesn't try to start anything. That's because you don't DO anything! You don't think! Maybe if you acted then you wouldn't be so blind! And…" He couldn't stop the words from coming out. "Maybe if you thought about your actions, you wouldn't have killed all those people like you did!"

            The words shocked Tai as much as they had shocked Chloe. She looked like she'd been slapped. Kari gasped. _They both look so…angry._

            "I thought you loved me," Chloe said in a quivering voice. Her eyes became misty. 

            Tai looked at her in a cold way. "I don't know you." 

            The trainer took a step back, her bottom lip trembling. _I don't know you._ Those words hurt more than a knife in the gut. "I never knew…you felt that way…about me. But if that's what you think of me…someone who is blind, murderous, and unfeeling…then maybe it's better if you run off with your sweet Catherine. I'm sure she's a much worthier person than me eh?"

Tai blinked, coming out of his angry state. _Oh my God, what did I say? How could I do that to her?_ "Chloe…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Can't you see that I—" 

            Chloe backed away steadily, her hands pressed tightly over her ears. She screamed, "Stop it! I-I never want to see your face again. I hate you, do you hear? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            With that, she turned and broke into a run, ignoring the tears that trailed behind her. "Chloe wait!" called Tai and he would've gone after her if Kari hadn't grabbed his arm. 

            Kari stared at her brother right in the eye. "Let her go Tai. I think she's in enough pain as it is."

            "Yeah, but…"

            "Just let her go."

Me: (winces) Told you it was a painful chapter. 

Chloe: (struggling to hide back tears) How…how could you do that…to me?

Tai: It wasn't me Clo! Blame everything on Caro! (glares at me)

Me: (sympathetic) I'm sorry, but the chapters are going to steadily get sadder. Review if you want readers! Don't hurt me.

T.K.: Like Tai and Chloe are going to hurt you?

Me: Yeah, exactly. 


	5. Chapter 5 Shrouded in Darkness

Me: I don't own Digimon.

Chloe: We're glad you don't.

Me: (sigh) Are you still mad at me?

Chloe: How…how could you?

Tai: Don't worry Chloe. 

Me: (sigh) I said I was sorry. 

TK: Sorry doesn't seem to cut it. Now get going. We've wasted enough time. 

Chapter 5- Shrouded in Darkness

            News travels fast. In no time at all, every one of the Digidestined (plus Jacob, Jacqueline, and the Digimon) knew about what had happened although it had been several days since then. Every time Tai tried to talk to her, Chloe would turn away. 

            Chloe and Tai still sat together but she avoided him most of the time. Whenever he tried to make some conversation, Chloe would turn to Sora and ask, "Did you hear something? I thought I heard the desk squeak."

            Whenever they had to work with partners, Chloe always chose Sora. It was as if he didn't exist.

            "Chloe, are you going to be like this for the rest of the school year?" Tai asked a week after it had happened. "The least you can do is talk to me rather then give me the silent treatment."

            Chloe's face softened and for a minute she gazed at him thoughtfully. Then the memory came back and her eyes turned to twin glaciers again. She looked down and pretended her uniform was absolutely fascinating.

            Things weren't much better outside of school. Chloe spent more time alone or with T.K. Tai couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew Chloe wasn't in love with T.K. or anything—he hoped anyway. He was just the only person she could really confide in because she knew him more than anyone else. Still, it bothered him. 

            "Why is she acting this way?" he asked T.K. one day. "I know what's wrong but why so long?"

            T.K.'s eyes turned icy and for a minute Tai was reminded of the way Chloe looked at him. "I don't really know Tai but if Kari did the same thing I'd hate her too."

            He crossed his arms. "I knew something bad was going to happen if Catherine came here. But does anyone listen to me? Noooo."

            Tai groaned. "I'm sorry T.K. I know I should've considered your feelings."

            T.K. looked at Tai solemnly. "I understand. Believe me I know how you feel okay? I love her too you know."

            Tai's eyes widened in disbelief. He grabbed T.K. by the shirt. "_What did you say?_" 

            T.K. noticed the dangerous look in Tai's eyes and blinked in surprise. He calmly took hold of Tai's arm and jerked it away from his shirt. "Hands off Kamiya."

            Tai shook his head. "You just…did you just say what I thought you said? You…you love…"

            T.K. rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Tai. How could you think like that? I already told you what I feel about Kari. You know that. All of us know that."

            "Yeah, but…what you said. I know you love Kari but you said you also loved…"

            "Chloe?" T.K. shook his head. "I love her Tai. She's my friend." 

            Tai gave a sigh of relief but he couldn't help feeling wary. T.K. had said he loved Chloe because she was his friend…but there appeared to be more than just friendship between them. "Did you ever tell Chloe that you loved her?"

            T.K. shook his head again. "No. Why?"

            _Because she'd actually be with you instead of me if you did. _

             "Anyway," T.K. continued. "_You _love her and I _know_ she loves you. Despite everything you did that is."

            "How can I explain everything to her?" asked Tai as he kicked a rock down the sidewalk. "Every time I try to talk to her, she turns away or makes some nasty comment. I didn't mean any of it. It just…wasn't me."

            "It wasn't you?"

            "No. I felt like…it was someone else…like I was possessed." 

            T.K. thought about it. "I could talk to her if you want."

            "Could you get through to her?"

            "Well I'm not really sure. She's been moody lately and doesn't want to be with anyone; she even snaps at me sometimes. Of course she laughs it off and says she's just tired but I don't know. I'll try to reason with her."

            Tai smiled for the first time in days. "Thanks T.K. Let me know will you?"

            T.K. nodded. 

*          *            *

            Chloe stared at the ocean for the longest time._ I've been looking at the ocean a lot lately. If this keeps up, I'm going to go mad soon; as if I weren't crazy already._ She reached into her pocket for her ocarina and began to play Lugia's Song. The hauntingly beautiful melody surrounded her and she felt herself drown in its tune. _It's amazing how music affects the heart. Even a heart as full of anger as mine is soothed._ She stopped playing when she heard a noise behind her. "Who's there?"

            "It's me." 

            Chloe turned around to see T.K. standing there. "What do you want Takeru?"

            T.K. winced. She was the only one who really got away with calling him that. He could tell she was annoyed. "I want to talk to you. Um, was that Lugia's Song you were playing?"

            Chloe nodded. "What is it?"

            "Chloe, I want to talk to you about Tai." Chloe turned away at that word. "That name doesn't exist in my vocabulary."

            T.K. sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "You know he's been hurting these past few days. He never smiles anymore and he's constantly sad. He's told me he's sorry and I believe him. Yet every time he tries to tell you, you don't listen."

            "And you think _I_ haven't been in pain?" asked Chloe angrily. "D'you think he's the only one that's suffered? You weren't there when he did that! You didn't see me practically go to pieces in front of him. I know you're not on either side Takeru but do you understand what I'm going through?!" She was trembling in hurt and anger. 

            T.K. stared at her. "Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything to either of you so why are you acting as if I'm to blame for all of this?"

            Chloe stopped and sighed. "I-I'm sorry T.K. I just got…carried away. You're the only one who understands me more than anyone else." She rubbed her head. "I haven't been feeling well these past few days. Maybe I should just go home and rest." 

            "Yeah okay. Do you want me to walk you home?"

            She raised her eyes and he saw they were frosty. "I can do this myself. I don't need you or anybody else to look after me." 

            He stepped back, startled. "Uh okay. I'll talk to you later."

            As he watched her disappear in the distance, T.K. couldn't help but feel worried. _She's bottling up her emotions and whenever she talks to people she blows up at them. I wonder what's wrong with her?_

            *            *            *

            _Why do I feel so strange? It's as if I'm full of emptiness inside, _Chloe thought as she slowly walked home. _Oh poor T.K. I shouldn't have done that. Darn old me and my temper. I feel rotten to the core._ She continued walking when she heard a soft hissing noise. "Wha-?"

            _Chloe…Chloe…_ She turned around. There was nobody there. _Chloe…_ She blinked nervously. "Who-who are you? What do you want?"

            _We've been watching you child. You seem very worried. No doubt it's those strange outbursts you keep having isn't it?_

            "What do you know about me and my life?" she asked aloud. 

            _We know pretty much everything about you. All of your troubles, your sorrows, your angers, your fears; we know them all. _

            "What?"

            _Haven't you noticed? Your heart is full of darkness. Fear and anger are especially strong in your heart. You have anger at your boyfriend and yet you have fear that you might lose him eh? You also have fear for the people around you, especially that little boy. You care for him don't you? And yet you took your anger out on him today. What do you think will happen if he makes you so angry that your powers will set loose and you destroy him?_

"I won't!" 

            _You love him. You love him don't you? _

"Shut up!" Chloe found her voice at last. What right did these…voices have invading her brain? "What do you want?"

            _Our master may have use for your powers Child of Life. You are different from everyone in this world and your natural ability for mastering PSI is extraordinary. We know you are no ordinary human being since the traces of other psychic humans and even creatures runs in your blood. _

Chloe's heart began to pound. The voices cackled, _Oh come now. There's no need to be frightened. Surely you know we don't want to hurt you. Our master said to do that only if you resisted._

            Chloe tool a step back. "I…I won't go. You can't take me!" She spun around and broke into a run. All along to way, the voices started laughing louder and louder. "Leave me alone!"

            They stopped. _You must go or we will just turn to your friends. That little boy has been in our world before although it will be difficult to bring him here. However, he may be perfect bait for the Child of Light. _

Chloe stopped running and looked up at the building she was in front of; Kari and Tai's building. "Leave Kari and T.K. alone!" she shouted.

            The voices chuckled softly. _Your powers will be useful to our master. We don't want to hurt you Chloe but you leave us no choice._

            A wave of nausea washed over Chloe and she felt her brain becoming fogged up. She sank to the ground as images and voices flashed into her mind. "No…no…"

_            This child could be useful in our latest experiment…Do as you're told girly or you'll be thrown into the basement…I can't believe it, I've turned into a monster._

            There was more: _I wish you never hid from me. I thought we were best friends…If you will not tell us the location of the portal then you will be forced to…Cut it out Chloe! Why won't you listen to me?_

            Images flashed into her mind: The scientists, the Rockets, herself as a frightened little girl, Ash looking sorrowful and mystified, the evil Digimon, Tai trying to explain to her. All the time, she felt like she was drowning; drowning in an ocean of misery and evil. Her head began to pound and it felt like she was hitting it against a brick wall. 

            "No!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks. "STOP IT!"

            The voices appeared along with the images, laughing and cackling. The pain didn't stop. Chloe's voice lifted to a scream. "STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" 

            Kari sat upright. She was sure she had heard someone crying in the distance. Silently, she pattered to the window and looked out. To her astonishment, she saw Chloe crumbled in a heap on the ground, clutching her head and screaming. "Huh?"

            Kari dashed out of the house, down the stairs without bothering to use the elevator, and out into the street. "Chloe, Chloe! What's wrong?"

            Chloe was sobbing and Kari could barely make out her words. "They're…they're too strong…can't resist much longer…I don't…want to go…but I can't let them…hurt T.K…Kari…Tai…the Digidestined…they'll all be killed if I don't go…must protect them."

            "Chloe. What's going on? Where do you not want to go?" asked Kari in a panicked voice. She looked down and screamed. Chloe's body was slowly dissolving. "What's happening to you?!"

            "Ka-ri…" the girl spoke up softly. Her eyes gazed up at Kari; sad beautiful eyes. "Kari…it's…too late. It's the powers of darkness. They've grown too strong within me. I have to go to the…Dark Ocean."

            "NO!" cried Kari. She reached out to grab Chloe's hand but it disappeared. "I won't let them take you!"

            Chloe shook her head. "Kari, it's too late! Get away while you still can or they'll get you too. You're more vulnerable to the powers of darkness than anybody. Warn the others." She was rapidly fading away. "Tell T.K. to be careful and…" she struggled to speak. "Don't come after me." With those as her last words, she vanished.

            Kari stood there in shock as a soft breeze blew by. "Chloe."

*          *            *

            Jacob leaned against a tree, thinking to himself. He was tired of finding information on Oikawa and his disappearance. In reality, he had a feeling that there was a much bigger role in his life. He just wasn't sure what it was. 

            "Hi. Are you Jacob?" 

            Jacob turned his head to see a small boy grinning up at him. He nodded. "I'm Cody Hida. I believe you wanted to see me."

            Jacob pushed himself back from the tree and nodded again. "Your father was friends with my uncle, Oikawa. I want to know about him and what happened to him."

            Cody grinned. "Fine." 

            The two boys were about to walk to Cody's apartment when Jacqueline came into view. "Hi Jacob. I was looking for you."

            Cody gazed up at Jacqueline and then at Jacob. "Is she your girlfriend?"

            "N-no. She's my best friend. This is Jacqueline. Jackie, this is Cody Hida."

            Jacqueline smiled. "Nice to meet you." 

            Cody nodded at her and then turned to Jacob. "Shall we go?"

*          *            *

            Kari brushed her tears away and glared at the sky. "What have you done with her?!"

            The voices came back. Kari recognized them instantly; the voices of the Scubamon. _Kari…delightful to see you again. You haven't changed much._

"Answer my question!" 

            _What do you _think_ we've done with her? She's gone to the place you have gone to many times. Beware child, stay away. You're messing with powers you don't understand. _

            "Oh shut up!" yelled Kari, surprising herself. She turned on her heel and ran up to her house. 

*          *            *

            T.K. slowly walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment. He felt strangely uneasy. _Am I sensing something again? I feel as if something terrible has just happened. What could it be? _

            T.K. shook his head and noticed Cody, Jacob, and Jacqueline walking on the opposite side of the street. He called out to them. "Hi you guys!"

            Cody glanced in his direction and waved, grinning. Jacob and Jacqueline smiled. "Hi T.K."

            T.K. joined them on their side of the street. "What are you up to?" 

            "I was just going to Cody's house to find out about Oikawa," Jacob replied. T.K. winced when he heard that. "Sorry but I have a right to know about my family."

            T.K. nodded. "You're right. It's just that every time…" His voice trailed away. "Listen, have any of you seen Chloe?"

            Cody shook his head. Jacqueline looked confused. "Did Tai give up in asking for forgiveness so you're going out with her instead?"

            "No! It's just she was acting as if she was about to blow a gasket or something the last time I saw her. I'm worried."

            "I'm sure she'll be alright," Cody assured him. "Chloe's a strong girl."

            T.K. nodded. _Maybe a little _too _strong._

*          *            *

            A place as evil as this…I never dreamed that such a thing could exist…_Chloe thought to herself as she gazed at the endless gray ocean in front of her. A billowing fog seemed to rest over the place and swept cold air across the waves. Chloe shivered. She hated the icy feeling the ocean gave her. _

I've never seen this place on the map…no duh it's a different world that's why. _Chloe was about to walk around and explore when she heard a voice that made her stop dead in her tracks. "Ah, so you've made it." _

            _Chloe looked around her but she saw nothing but empty gray fog. "Who-who said that?" She panicked and turned around a full circle. "Reveal yourself! Who are you?" _

_            "I am Dragomon," hissed the voice. The ocean began to toss violently as a large creature rose from of it. He blinked his large red eyes at the girl. "You must be Chloe if I'm not mistaken."_

            "Is that all you needed to ask me?" asked Chloe in annoyance. She wasn't the least bit afraid of the monster in front of her. 

            Such an obnoxious child, thought Dragomon. No matter. She'll be useful in carrying out my plans. He stared at Chloe. "Your powers may be useful in my procedures. Why don't you give them to me?"

            Chloe rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I can't give them to you even if I wanted to. They're a part of me and my body."

            "They'll still be useful to me if I can control you."

            The psychic girl glared at him. "Why do you want my powers anyway?"

            "You'll be useful in luring the Child of Light in this direction. She will never come here willingly but if I have bait, she will have no choice. That's the problem with the girl, she's too compassionate."

            Oh my God…he's going to use me in order to get to Kari, Chloe thought. I can't let him. He'll kill her! Her eyes flashed with anger. "I'll never give in to your demands! You got that Squid-boy?!"

            Dragomon chuckled softly. "I'm afraid you have no choice. You're very foolish. Brave but foolish."

            The darkness continued to swirl around Chloe like a large black fog. She felt as if she were drowning again; drowning in her own despair. What's wrong? I feel as if there's sadness and hate inside…I-I'll never see anyone again…not Tai…not T.K…. no one….What's happening to me? What's happening to me? She couldn't resist much longer. "KARI!" she cried out. "DON"T COME! IT'S A TRAP!"

 As the darkness consumed her, she fell senseless to the ground; Dragomon watching in the background triumphantly. 

*          *            *

            "Tai!" shouted Kari as she flew into the living room. He was lying on the couch. "Tai, I have to tell you something!"

            "Oh really? What?" asked Tai in a dull voice. He wasn't in the mood to talk. 

            "Chloe…she's gone!" Kari said breathlessly.

            Tai blinked. "Huh?"

            "Oh are you that slow? I mean she's really gone. She's been consumed by the powers of Darkness."

            That did it. Tai sat up and gave Kari his full attention. "What?!"

            "It's the Dark Ocean," Kari continued. "She's been taken there by the darkness. She told me to stay away or else they'll get me too."

            Tai stared at the ground in horror. "This is all my fault. That's the reason she's been acting moody and distant. I guess that time she saw me with Catharine was the last straw." He clenched his hands into fists. "I should have been there for her. I let her down."

            Kari sighed. "Look Tai, you could stay here and continue to mope around and let her waste away in that world or we can rescue her. What's it going to be?"

            Tai looked up at her in surprise and awe. She was serious. "You're right. Let's go get her."

*          *            *

            T.K. opened the door to his house. "Mom, I'm home."

            "Oh that's great T.K.," she answered, coming out of her office. "Patamon's here, raiding the refrigerator."

            T.K. raised his eyebrows. "You're letting him do that?"

            "Honestly T.K. when it comes to ice cream trying to stop him is like trying to stop the ocean from moving."

            He laughed and walked to the kitchen. Sure enough, Patamon smiled him from underneath a large box of ice cream. T.K. grinned at the little Digimon and was about to tell him to slow down when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

            _"T.K. is that you?" _

            "Kari, what is it?" 

            _"We need your help. Please meet us at the beach."_

"Err…why?"

            _"Chloe's been taken by the Dark Ocean."_

T.K. nearly dropped the phone. "Whaaaat!!"

            _"Hurry T.K. There's no telling what they're planning to do to her."_

"Okay. I'm not crazy about the idea of going there but you'll need my help." T.K. hung up and turned to Patamon. "We have to go. The others need us."

            "Aw can't we just stay a little longer?"

            "Patamon!"

            Patamon stared at T.K. in surprise. The boy had never seemed so serious before. His eyes were dark with anger. "Is something the matter?" the Digimon asked. 

            T.K. nodded. "It's Chloe. She's been taken by the Dark Ocean." 

            "Oh." _So that's why T.K.'s so mad. He _hates_ the powers of Darkness. _"We have to go rescue her right?"

            "Yeah. Let's go." 

            "T.K., are you going somewhere?" asked Ms. Takaishi. 

            "Yes," he answered curtly. He picked up Patamon and headed towards the front door. "I'm going to go and rescue my friend."

Somewhere in the Digital World… 

            "What? _Two _new Digidestined? That's impossible!"

            "If it's so impossible then how can you explain it?"

            "There are too many Digidestined. We don't _need _two more."

            "These two are _Japanese _Digidestined. Believe me Gennai, we can't shield the children away forever. They have a right to their Digimon." 

            Gennai took a deep breath and sighed. "This is absolutely ridiculous. I thought we had all of the Chosen Children."

            "_That's what we thought too,_" whispered a voice. "_But apparently, we were wrong."_

            Gennai looked up as a soft cluster of rainbow butterflies flew in. It was Oikawa's spirit. "Now really, it was bad enough that all of the children with the Dark Spores received their partner Digimon. Now we have two more." He turned to the person he was speaking to earlier; that is if Genesis was considered a person. Most thought he looked nothing more than a bunch of data (A/N: Genesis is the person that inhabited Kari's body in Season 1). "Who are these children?"

            Genesis formed a picture among his body of dots and streamers. An image of Cody's bedroom appeared. The picture zoomed around for a minute before landing on two young children: Jacob and Jacqueline.

Me: That covers it for now. 

Chloe: I hate cliffhangers. 

Jacob: So do I. 

Me: Well, review if you want. Oh and I don't have an email for a personal reason. See ya! 


	6. Chapter 6 Darkness Falls

Me: Anybody wondering when I was going to get through with this chapter?

Tai: Yeah. How are we going to rescue my girl?

Me: (raises eyebrows) _Your girl?_

Jacob: Yes _his girl. You weren't planning on putting Chloe with someone else were you?_

Me: Weeeelllll…there's *cough* TK *cough*…

Tai: DON'T even think about it Caro or I'll stop being nice to you and start whaling on you. 

Kari: And I'll join you big brother. 

Me: (gulp) 

Chapter 6-Darkness Falls 

            "Motomiya…going in…he shoots…he SCORES!"

            The soccer ball slammed against the goal net. Davis grinned confidently. Today was good day to practice, considering that no one else was there to pester him. He retrieved the soccer ball again and prepared to shoot another goal. "He's heading for the goal…dodges one of the players…nice pass there…okay, get ready…he shoots…he…huh?"

            The ball, instead of sailing through the goal, was caught by a figure at the end of the post. Davis ran over to the person. "Hey, that was a good catch. Can I have my—Catherine?!"

            Catherine smiled politely at Davis, placing the ball on the ground and holding it with her foot. She was wearing a white shirt and stretchy gray shorts. A matching sweater was wrapped around her waist and black boots stopped half-way to her knees. Her long blonde ringlets hung loose around her shoulders. 

            "Catherine…I didn't know you knew how to play soccer."

            Her china blue eyes sparkled. "It's zort of a fad in my country," she replied. "I'm not a bad goalie but I play better at defense." She nodded at him. "I see you're a good forward."

            He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well…" 

            A distant beeping caused both kids to jump. "Isn't zat coming from your backpack Davis?" Catherine asked. 

            Davis nodded and reached for it. Inside, he found his D-terminal acting up. 

            _Davis, this is TK. Listen up. We're gonna need you're help in getting to the Dark Ocean so meet me, Kari, Ken, and Tai at the beach. No time to explain until you get there. Make sure to contact Cody. _

_            TK_

            "Takeroo sent you a message," Catherine said with a frown. "Dark Ocean? What's that?"

            Davis shrugged. He knew perfectly well what the Dark Ocean was but that was none of Catherine's business. "I guess I better do what T.D. wants and email Cody."

*          *          *

            "And that's basically what happened to Oikawa," said Cody. "I'm sorry I can't give you anymore but…"

            "No. No. The info you gave me is fine Cody," said Jacob hurriedly. He stared down at the carpet. "I never knew his partner watched him die right there. They were just going to be together…and then he…"

            Jacqueline put an arm around Jacob. "It's tough hearing about it." 

            For a while they just sat there in silence; none sure what was going to happen. Then Cody heard a strange beeping coming from his D-Terminal. "Uh…what the…?"

            "Hey Cody," said Upamon on the bed next to Jacqueline. "You better check it."

            Cody nodded and opened up his D-Terminal. "It's from Davis…he wants me to meet him at the beach with TK, Kari, Ken, and Tai. Something about…the Dark Ocean." 

            "Should we come with you?" Jacob asked him. 

            Cody shook his head. "No. This seems to be a Digidestined thing." 

            "Then we'd better leave Jackie." Jacob and Jacqueline stood up. "Thanks a lot Cody."

            "No problem." 

*          *          *

"Feel the hate. Feel the anger."

"I…will…not…hate."

"No one trusts you."

"Kari…don't…come…listen…to me…"

"She cannot hear you. You are my servant now. Mine!" 

The girl floated in an endless sea of darkness. An endless sea of hate. An endless sea devoid of all life._ So this is hell. Hell without heat._

"If they come, you must destroy them. Do you hear me? DESTROY THEM!"

            _Sora…my sister…_

_            "Destroy them."_

            Kari…my friend… 

_            "Destroy them."_

_            Tai…my love…_

_            "Destroy them."_

_            "TK…my soul…"_

*          *          *

            Unbeknownst to Cody, Jacob and Jacqueline followed him and Upamon to the beach. "Why are we doing this again Jackie?"

            Jacqueline stopped walking and turned to face her friend. "Because I don't want anything bad to happen to Kari."

            "Kari will be fine," Jacob argued. "She's a Digidestined like you and Cody said. Besides, she has TK to look after her."

            "You don't get it do you?" Jacqueline snapped. "Kari is my friend. If anything…" She stopped talking. 

            "Jackie?"

            She froze and pointed up ahead. Jacob followed her finger to see a fluttering silhouette of an enormous monster in front of them. "The heck?"

            The monster faded away to be replaced by a woman with short brown hair and sad brown eyes. Jacob's jaw dropped. 

            _"It is time you were recognized for who you are…"_

            "Jacob, who is she?"

            "She's…she's my mother." 

*          *          *

            TK soon met up with Kari and Tai. He could see Sora and Ken already there, pacing up and down the beach. "So what's the plan?"

            "I'll have to open the gate to the Dark Ocean," Ken explained. "Then you, Kari, and Tai will enter it and get Chloe. Sora's going to stay here to keep a lookout and make a distraction." 

            "Are you okay with that Sora?" Tai asked. 

            She forced a shaky smile. "I'll be fine Tai. Just get in there and save my sister—and kick some butt while you're at it." 

            TK laughed quietly before nodding. "Are you going to be all right Ken? The last time you opened this gate wasn't a very pleasant memory."

            Ken winced but forced a smile. "I'll be fine. Just get in there and find her before something awful happens." 

*          *          *

            The dark ocean lay stretched out like a vast dead gray mass. Its colorless surroundings were far from cheerful. Kari shivered fearfully. She absolutely hated this place and she could tell already that it was making a good impact on her. _But it's for a good cause that you came here so stop feeling afraid. You're not alone._

            "Are you feeling okay Kari?" asked TK "You know, if you're not feeling well…"

            Kari took hold of his hand. "I promise I'll be okay. Don't worry."

            Tai glanced at them. "Keep a sharp eye out. Chloe might be nearby and we don't want to miss her."

            Gatomon, who was staring straight ahead, pointed. "You mean, like that?"

            Tai and Kari followed her gaze to rest on a slender girl with long dark hair. She faced the ocean, her face holding an intent expression. "Chloe!"

            They ran to her and Tai took hold of her hand. "Are you okay? We've been worried about you."

            Chloe didn't acknowledge him but instead continued to stare at the ocean. Finally, she spoke. "Worry?" She gave a small laugh, a cold empty laugh and jerked her hand away. "That's a feeling that only makes people weak and sorrowful. Always thinking of 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' and 'oh my gosh I was so afraid'. Worry is something I have no time for. I've surpassed all that worry can do."

            Tai stared at her. "C-Chloe? What's wrong with you?"

            "Did the Scubamon harm you?" asked Kari apprehensively. 

            "Harm?" Chloe laughed yet again. Her voice was cold and sharp as a dagger. "No harm here. Those weak little creatures are so far below me they couldn't harm me if I was a dust pillow let alone a girl." 

            Patamon stared at her for a long moment before exclaiming, "Something's wrong with her. She's under control of the darkness."

            TK shook his head. "Chloe…my God…what have they done to you?" 

            "What has 'who' done to me?" the older girl asked frigidly. "I am no one." __

            At this, Chloe turned towards them and they got a good look at her eyes. They were blank, empty, and stormy as though filled with a swirling portal of black. The blue bits in her eyes resembled bits of crushed ice. "Hikari Kamiya," she hissed and the other girl flinched. "You foolish child. She warned you not to come here but you didn't listen. You'll pay now that the ocean finally has its hold on you. Even your brother and your boyfriend can't save you now."

            "Snap out of it!" Tai yelled. "What's happened to you?!"

            Chloe smirked. "You shouldn't have come here. Now you're in danger…and there's nothing you can do about it." She pressed her hands together and a purple and black energy ball formed between them. She aimed it at them. "_SHADOW BALL!_"

            "Hit the deck!" T.K. yelled in alarm.

            Everyone toppled to the ground as the sphere hurtled past them. The wind shook the trees with the force of the attack and they could hear some of them collapse. They slowly got to their feet. 

            "Chloe stop this!" Tai cried out. 

            "Chloe? That name doesn't exist in my memory anymore," the girl replied calmly. "It's a meaningless name; one that doesn't suit me. It was the name of a girl who had everything taken from her: her home, her family, her true friends, her training, her title, her feelings, her hopes, and her powers. Oh, she had it all I can say. But all that is gone…as is she."  

            Tai shook his head. "She's not gone. I can feel it. Chloe, try to reach beyond your despair. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I never knew you would take it so hard. I love you."

            Most girls would just break down after hearing those words. However, Chloe was not like most girls. Instead of relenting, she scowled. "Love? Hah! You don't even know the meaning of the word Taichi Kamiya." Tai winced when she said that. "You don't love Chloe. You never did and since she's gone you never"—she formed another energy ball—"will!"

            TK glared at her. "The Chloe _I _knew would never think like that. She never gave up, even when life seemed to take its toll downhill for her. She isn't foolish, arrogant, revenge-seeking, or stupid…like _you_ are!"

            Chloe's eyes seemed to become even stormier. "You dare say that to me Takaishi! I'll show you foolish! _SHADOW BALL!_" The attack connected with TK's arm. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

            "TK!" cried Kari and Patamon.

            TK got to his feet painfully, his eyes wary. _Why are you doing this to me Chloe?_

As if she could hear him, an insane smile twitched at the corners of the girl's mouth. "You pathetic mortal."

            Tai looked frozen in shock for a number of seconds before turning angrily back to Chloe. "The Chloe we knew would never have been any of those things TK said…and she would have never tried to kill anyone! And…" Tai knew he had to say the words so he did. "She would never _ever_ hurt TK!" 

            Chloe smirked. "What did I tell you? That girl is dead so you might as well face the facts." She threw another orb, which shattered two trees into mere splinters!

            "Stop acting crazy!"

            She walked up to him and, using all of the strength she could muster, smacked him! Tai fell down from the force of the slap and he could feel his face stinging. Yet he got up.

            "Back for more Kamiya?" Chloe hissed. "Just goes to show you your sister could learn some stubbornness like you." She slapped him across the other cheek, sending him down to the ground again.

            Gatomon glowered at her. "Take that back or I'll-"

            "What? Scratch me?"

            Tai staggered to her. _I don't really want to do this but I have to. _He reached back his fist and punched Chloe across the cheek! She fell to the ground, stunned. "You deserve that," he whispered quietly.

            Chloe leaped to her feet, her eyes screaming anger and a bruise forming on her right cheek. "Why you-"

            "You could hit me a dozen times," Tai continued. "And it won't change anything. I truly mean I'm sorry and I truly love you…or Chloe wherever she is. Please believe me."

            "Chloe's not in the 'believe Tai' mood these days," the girl retorted. "You walked out on her Kamiya! She's no longer here because of it."

            "I never meant to. I'd take back everything if I could just see her again."  

            The girl snorted in an irritated way. "Tell that to someone who cares."

            "Chloe…" They all turned to see T.K. shaking his head at her. "This isn't right and you know it. I thought you said I understood you more than anyone ever did. Why can't you understand?"

            Tai nodded. "Don't fight us. Let us help you." 

            Chloe stared back at him in disbelief. "Even after all that you still care?"

"Of course," Kari answered. "Because we care about you."

            "Then I guess you won't care if I destroy you all!" the girl screamed triumphantly. She focused all of her energy and dark power radiated around her body. _"PSYCHIIIIIIIIC!!" _  

            Kari shielded her face but TK pushed her to the ground. However, he wasn't so lucky and the impact of the attack sent him flying into one of the trees. "AGH!"

            "TK!" Kari screamed as she, Tai, and their Digimon ran over to him. "OH TK!"

            Chloe's eyes, though dark with fury, flickered slightly. _T…K…? _

Kari began to sob uncontrollably while Tai shook the boy's arm. "TK, are you okay? Answer me!"

            "TK!" Patamon wailed. 

            Chloe shook her head and backed away. _I…I hurt…TK…no…I hurt…TK…_ "No…no…I can't…" She lowered her hands and the energy ball diminished. "You…can't…it's not…possible…" She grabbed her head and screamed. "No! You won't get out. I won't let you!"

            Kari and Tai glanced at her. "Chloe?"

            _TK…my soul…no…I hurt him…I hurt him…how could I? What am I?_ A tear slipped down from her cheek as a fading image of a powerful little nine-year-old appeared before her eyes. 

            _"You can't do this to me!"_

_            "Do you as you're told Ms. Device. Lift the truck!"_

_            "Okay…I'll lift the truck and I'll make it land…ON YOU!"_

_            "She's out of control! Do something!"_

_            "Don't touch me! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_            The scientists were pressing buttons all over the place and mechanical arms were rushing to chain her again. Dark energy billowed around her. _

_            "LEAVE ME ALLLOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!" _

The others gaped at Chloe when another voice spoke from within her head. **_"You've caused so much hurt…I'm growing stronger as we speak. I don't care if you won't let me out…I'll get out anyway and you know it."_**

"What have I done?!" Chloe screamed as the darkness threatened to consume her. "What have I done?!" 

            **_"You did the one thing that would leave me out for good you stupid girl. And now that your stupid other half is taken out of the picture…it's time for me to take over."_**

****"NO!" Chloe covered her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! Kari, I'm sorry! Tai, I'm sorry!" TK…I'm…" She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

            As the darkness swooped over her, TK's eyes slowly opened. "C-Chloe?" 

            A soft rippling noise caused all further activity to cease. "What was that?" 

            Silence. 

            Then before anyone could comprehend what happened next, a long tentacle projected out of the water and wrapped tightly around Kari's waist. The girl let out a shrill scream. 

            "KARI!"

            Before anyone could react, the tentacle lifted her away from them and (splash) yanked her into the water. 

            TK ran to the water's surface. "Kari! KARIIIIII!"

            The ocean began to rise and fall, kicking up waves. A large Digimon emerged from the depths. The large eyes leered at the Digidestined and Kari, choking from swallowing water, was tightly gripped in one of his tentacles. 

            Chloe raised her eyes, took one look at the monster, and shrank away. Her whole body began to tremble with fear. "Dragomon…" 

            "Well you provided more useful than I thought Child of Life. I never knew you would be the perfect bait for the Child of Light. But I guess I was wrong." He tightened his grip on Kari who cried out.

            "Let her go or I'll turn you into squid guts!" yelled Gatomon angrily.

            "Tentacle Claw!" 

            Gatomon was thrown backwards by a wave of water. She shook her head, dazed. TK glared at Dragomon. "Let Kari go!"

            "No." 

            Kari squealed in pain as the tentacles began to choke her. "TK!"

            TK was about to rush forward and he would have if Tai hadn't grabbed him. Dragomon stared down at the psychic trainer. "Destroy them both servant."

            Chloe struggled against the darkness but it was too overpowering. She glared at TK and Tai out of cold blue eyes. "Yes…master…"  

Me: Whoa. Intense. 

TK: You said it. 

Tai: Um…how are we supposed to save Chloe now that she's gone completely off her rocker?

Me: You'll see…and don't think Jacob and Jackie are gone cause they'll play a very important role in this fic just like Kari. In the meantime, review! (pauses) Hey, where's Chloe?

Kari: She's probably plotting your death somewhere.

Me: (gulp) Thanks for telling me. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Last Digidestined

Me: Finally I decide to continue!

Chloe: I'll say. You've been working on your KND fic so much; I thought you forgot about us. 

Me: Nonsense. I was working on tests too. I'm just glad it's break season. 

Alexis: Aren't we all? 

TK: Now maybe you'll finish. 

Me: Maybe. I don't own Digimon or anything except Chloe, Jacob, Jacqueline, and their new crests. That'll cover it. Oh yeah, Jacob and Jackie play a _huge_ role in the chapter. Let's go! 

Chapter 7-The Last Digidestined 

"A team united will always win…"—Pokémon Dance Mix, 2BA Master

"I was used…just like a puppet,"—Fawna, Kazan

Real World

            "Your mother?" Jacqueline whispered in shock. 

            Jacob nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on his mother's face. He took a step, then another towards the image. Now that he had found her again, he was afraid she would go away. 

            "Mom," he whispered. "It's you isn't it? It's really you."

            The woman said nothing, but continued to gaze at Jacob with that same sad expression. He moved closer. "Don't you remember me Mom? It's me Jacob."

            She smiled sadly. Her deep brown eyes flickered to Jacqueline. Jacqueline flinched. 

            "It's all right Mom. This is Jackie. She's a friend of mine." 

             Mrs. Sasaki nodded once and turned back to her son. _"I know…my son…"_

Her voice was sad and musical, yet it had an echoing tone to it. It was like she was not truly speaking, but her voice was bouncing off walls for them to hear it. 

            "Mom…" Jacob walked up to her and looked up. "You came..." 

            _"Jacob…it is time you were recognized for who you are…"_

He shook his head. "You keep saying that Mom. What do you mean?"

            _"You will find out soon. Now go help your friends." _

"But I can't do anything."

            _"Yes you can. And so can Jacqueline." _She smiled sadly. _"I must go dearest. But if you truly must know…I never wanted to leave you. I've missed you and your father very much."_

Jacob smiled shakily. "I've missed you too Mom." He tried to touch her but his hand passed through her body. "Uh!"

            "Jacob!" Jacqueline cried. 

            Mrs. Sasaki shook her head and a glittering tear rolled her cheek. It fell but it never hit the pavement. _"I'm sorry." _Her body slowly faded away from sight as if she was never there. 

            "Mom? MOM!" 

            Jacob closed his eyes and bowed his head. Jacqueline walked up to him sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulders. "It's okay Jacob."

            He nodded and raised his face. "Let's hurry. We don't have that much time before Cody gets to wherever he's going." 

Dark Ocean

            "Chloe! You don't want to do this!" Tai called to her. "You really don't wanna do this!"

            Chloe closed her eyes and lifted her hands. "I must…obey…my master." Her blue eyes opened and began to glow a steady electric blue. TK and Tai were lifted up into the air and slammed into the ground. She raised them again and slammed them again. And again. And again. 

            "STOP IT!" Kari screeched. 

            As if she was taking pity on the younger girl, Chloe slowly lowered her hands. However, her face was still as lifeless as ever. 

            TK rose up on his hands, breathing hard. "Tai are you okay?"

            Tai nodded, wincing. A painful bruise was rising on the side of his face, but that wasn't any different from anything else he had felt before. 

            _"SHADOW BALL!!" _

            TK and Tai ducked just in time to avoid the giant darkly purple sphere of energy. "Chloe!" TK yelled. "Stop!"

            She shook her head, eyes blazing. "I must…obey…my master."

            Kari began to cry as she tried to struggle out of the tentacles. "Please Chloe! Stop!"  

            Chloe lifted her hand and Tai and TK were lifted into the air once more. Patamon and Agumon chose this moment to intervene. _"PEPPER BREATH!" _cried Agumon, shooting an orange ball of flame. 

            _"BOOM BUBBLE!"_ Patamon puffed his chest up before letting loose a clear bubble of air. 

            Chloe's eyes flashed and a shield covered her body to ward off the attacks while at the same time; she kept a firm hold on TK and Tai in the air. Agumon and Patamon stepped back in shock. 

            Gatomon leaped at the shield. _"LIGHTNING CLAW!" _She punched at the shield over and over but nothing happened. Chloe smirked. 

            "Can't get through kitty?" She used her telekinetic powers to toss Gatomon, Tai, and TK away from her. "HA!" 

            Tai was about to tell her to snap out of it when he heard TK yell, "Tai look!"

            He glanced in the direction where TK was pointing and saw Sora, Davis, Cody, Ken, Catherine, and their Digimon running towards them. 

            "Don't come any closer guys!" he yelled. "Chloe's gone berserk!"

            The others halted their steps and stared at the trainer. Her eyes held the most blank and yet most evil look they had ever seen. "Chloe!" Sora cried in horror. "What happened to you?!" The girl did not say anything. "Why won't you answer me?"

            Agumon and Patamon moved forward again but Dragomon laughed to himself. "You can't hurt her. She's supposed to be your friend."

            Catherine stared at the older girl. She held so much fury and yet so much emptiness. The French girl's eyes misted with tears. _I somehow feel that I am to blame for zis mishap. If only zis was a dream. _

            "I demand that you let her go!" Tai yelled at Dragomon. "Let Chloe go and get your filthy tentacles off of my sister!"

            "No."

            "You heard him!" Sora shouted angrily. "Let them go!"

            Ken had curled up in the fetal position and was trying to keep from shivering. Davis looked over at him. "Ken?"

            Ken closed his eyes and clenched his hands. "No," he whispered. "I never wanted to be here again. Not again."

            "It's okay Ken," reassured Davis. "I think."

            TK shook his head. "No it's not. You, Catherine, Cody, and Sora have never been here before. This place affects Ken and Kari more than the rest of us combined." 

            Chloe's eyes glowed. "You…shouldn't…have come. _SHADOW…"_

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!!" 

            Chloe blinked dazedly as Jacob and Jacqueline dashed up to the group of kids. Dragomon narrowed his eyes but Cody gasped. "Jacob, Jacqueline, what are you doing here?"

            The two shrugged. "I don't know," Jacob said calmly. "We followed you Cody and we ended up in here. Is there anything wrong with that?"

            "Uh, I'm actually surprised that you could get here," Ken said sheepishly. "You're not Digidestined."

            "Neither is she," said Jacqueline, pointing at the crazed shell that was Chloe. 

            _Good point. _

"ENOUGH!" Dragomon roared. He turned his livid red eyes on Chloe. "Take them away Child of Life. I have something to deal with."

            Chloe bowed briefly. "Of…course…" She raised her blue eyes and they flashed. Automatically, all of the kids and their partners began to glow with a steady blue light. Only Gatomon remained normal, but frightened. 

            Catherine grabbed onto Davis's vest. Sora, not being near anyone else in particular, grabbed onto Tai. Jacob and Jacqueline held onto each other, and Ken. Cody gripped TK and Upamon. 

            _"TELE…"_

"Chloe!"

            _"POR…"_

"Please Chloe no!"

            _"…TATION!!"_

They vanished in a flash of blurry white light. Dragomon's triumphant laughter rang out across the waves while Gatomon backed away in fear. 

            Kari closed her eyes. "Tai…T…K…"

*          *          *

            Tai opened his eyes blearily. "Agumon…are you okay?"

            The little dinosaur sat up. "I think so Tai. Where are we?"

            Tai hauled himself up onto his elbows. "Dunno. I think she teleported us far away from the Dark Ocean though." He glanced at his side and gasped. "Oh my God! Sora!" He shook her still shoulders. "Sora! Wake up!"

            The orange-haired girl slowly stirred. "Uuuuhh…" She opened her reddish-brown eyes and saw the dull gray sky overhead. "Dull day isn't it?"

            "Are you all right Sora?" Tai asked her. Supporting her back with his hand, he helped her to a sitting position. 

            She nodded and winced. "I guess so." She looked up at the sky. "Rats, why didn't I bring Biyomon with me?"

            Tai shrugged and stood up. He immediately regretted it because he felt the dizziness a person usually feels when he or she stands up too fast. "Oooh."

            Agumon blinked his large green eyes at the steadily darkening sky. "I wonder where we are."

            "I think we'd better find the others Agumon. Then we'll figure it all out." 

*          *          *

            "Wow, that was weird." Jacob stared at the endless gray ocean in front of him. There seemed nothing else except the same shapeless mass stretching for miles. 

            The sound of cracking wood caused him to jump. 

            "Sorry. It's only us."

            Jacqueline and Cody appeared out of the trees, shaking their heads. Upamon hopped alongside them. "I thought you were with TK."

            "I was," said Cody. "But we got separated." 

            Jacob's face broke into a relieved smile. "I'm glad you guys are all right. Where do you suppose we are?"

            Upamon hopped up to Jacob. "No idea. But I still find it strange that you can come here and not be a Digidestined." 

            _"You don't need to be a Digidestined to come to this world Upamon. And these children hold some little surprises in store for you,"_ a voice rumbled. 

            Cody blinked in shock. "Mr.…Oikawa?"

            Jacob shook his head. "Is that really him? My relative?" He looked up at the gray sky. "Where are you Uncle? I've been searching for answers for so long."

            A small flickering butterfly emerged out of the gray mass, shining and glittering. Its color seemed to appear even more fascinating due to the dead look surrounding them. The butterfly flew over until it was leveled with Jacob's face.  

            _"Jacob…I know you somehow. You are…Jiro's son."_

Jacob nodded. "That's right. Are you…Oikawa?"

            The butterfly flashed. Jacob took that as a "yes" and he smiled. "Well…you're a lot…different…from what I expected but I'm glad to finally meet you." 

            _"As am I,"_ said the butterfly. _"Jacob, I need you for a purpose."_

"What sort of purpose?"

            _"I know you have often been viewed as different from everyone around you. You know you are not an ordinary boy. Your capacity to see spirits and Digimon in spiritual form has set you apart from normal human beings." _

            Jacob nodded once. He knew this. Cody gaped at him in amazement. Jacob had the power to see spirits? This was just like _The Sixth Sense! _

            "At first you wanted to find me to please your father. Yet you too wanted to find your own true intention in life. You found your mother…she told you that you were to be recognized for who you truly are." The butterfly flashed and shimmered. You heard from Cody that I used to have a Digimon partner and that now I am unable to keep him and cherish him as the friend he is. So I had to find another person to take my place as his partner. It would have been better if I was somehow connected with the person…and if he or she was a child."  

            Cody and Upamon's eyes widened as they realized just what Oikawa was saying. "You mean…"

            "It is clear to me now that I have chosen the right person." Oikawa glittered slightly. "Jacob…you are…the Digidestined of Patience."

            Jacqueline and Cody gasped. "Patience? Digidestined?"

            _"I know this seems very sudden for you my young friend. I however, also noticed that you have been seeing Digimon in real life although others cannot see them. This certainly qualifies you as being a Digidestined…as well as your girlfriend."_

            Jacob didn't even bother trying to correct Oikawa, as he was too shocked to believe it possible. "Jackie and I…are Digidestined? But…that's impossible!"

            _"Impossible as it seems, it was meant to be."_

            "But why did it take so long for this to happen? Was I abandoned?"

            Oikawa fluttered his wings. _"You weren't abandoned at all Jacob. It's just that I was supposed to become a Digidestined but all that changed when he died. I need someone to care for my Digimon and that someone is you."_

Jacob's shocked gaze gave way to sorrow. "So I'm not really a Digidestined. I'm just your replacement."

            _"No. You are more unique than I ever was or ever could be. Patience…you have a crest while I do not. You are the true Digidestined and are meant to have the job same as your friends."_

            "But that still doesn't explain me," Jacqueline pointed out. "How can _I_ be a Digidestined? I mean, sure I've seen Digimon when others haven't but I have no connection with the Digimon or you at all. How could this be true?"

            _"True, but Jacqueline you are close to the Digidestined and it's obvious you are close to Jacob as well. It is only natural you should receive a Digimon as you do not turn away from new information but rather absorb it and use it. You also possess a quality rarely seen in most girls such as yourself."_

"And that is…?"

            _"Innocence. A child may display that quality but he or she does not keep it when on the threshold of growing up. You, on the other hand, are pure of heart, honest, and blameless of any violence or wrongdoing. The Crest of Innocence could belong to no better person." _

Jacqueline fell silent, taking this all in. "Innocence? The Crest of Innocence?"

            _"It is time you met your Digimon partners. Take them and assume your roles with goodness and care. I will be watching over you Jacob." _

            Two balls of light appeared before their eyes and landed into their hands. When the light faded, they held up what was left. Jacob held a D-3 similar to that of Cody's except that it was orange. Jacqueline's was a rich purple. 

            _"With these, you are now truly part of the team." _The butterfly floated up into the sky. _"And now my task is complete…and I must leave you."_

Jacob looked up at him. "Wait…will I ever see you again Uncle?" His eyes were glassy with slight tears. "I've finally found you…and now I'm going to lose you again."

            Oikawa's wings trembled. _"You will see me again Jacob. Just look to the Digital World…I am always there…always watching over you…forever…"_

He floated away into the sky until all that could be seen was spark of light. Then he was gone. At the same time, two streaks of light hurtled out of the sky and landed into the dirt in front of Jacob and Jacqueline. The pair stepped back, nervous. 

            The light faded away, revealing a small green tomato with black beady eyes and little rosy cheeks. It had no arms and a pair of flat feet. The thing next to it was a small blue tadpole with large black eyes and two webbed hands. It had a flipper and a gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth. 

            The two kids leaped back in amazement. Cody shook his head. "Go on. Introduce yourselves to your partners." 

            Nervous as they were, Jacob and Jacqueline moved closer to the Digimon. 

            "Hi!" the little tomato chirped. "I'm Datirimon! And you must be Jacob."

            Jacob nodded, stunned. He scooped up the green tomato. "So…you're my…"

            "Partner!" Datirimon squealed happily. He leaped up and settled on top of Jacob's head. "You and I are gonna stick together from now on. I hope you're not too picky."

            At this, Jacob had to laugh. "Not really."

            Jacqueline knelt down in front of the tadpole. "Um, so you're supposed to be my partner?"

            The tadpole smiled. "Yup. I'm Otamamon. I've been waiting forever to have a human partner just like Upamon over there."

            The redhead gave him a crooked smile. "Well I hope you're not too disappointed that the Digidestined of Innocence is a girl."

            "I'm not disappointed at all!" Otamamon hopped into her arms. "I'm just happy for a partner. Can I call you Jackie?"

            Jacqueline grinned and cuddled the Digimon to her. "Whatever you want…partner." 

Me: Okay, that was kinda short. But oh well. I had to give Jacob and Jacqueline their partners and the true role they play in this fic. 

Tai: You still haven't shown how we're gonna rescue Chloe and Kari. 

Me: I know. But don't worry. I have it all planned out in here (points at head) 

Tai: I'm worried.   
  


Chloe: So am I. 

TK: Me too. 

Jacob/Jacqueline: Ditto. 

Me: (sigh) Oh well. 

Alexis: As for my story, are you discontinuing it?

Me: Nooo way. I'm far from being done with yours. It's just that typing duels takes a long time. 

Alexis: (crosses arms) I see. 

Numbuh 10: And as for ours?

Me: Now yours is updating the fastest so far. But you're far from done too. You and Numbuh 9.

Numbuh 9: I do NOT have a crush on Numbuh 10!

Me: Sure you don't. That's why I put Numbuh 1 in there.

Numbuh 9: What? Oh come here you!  
  


Me: Eeek! (runs away)

Numbuh 5: 10 dollars he beats her up.

Numbuh 4: 15 dollars 'e beats 'er up _and _drags 'er back 'ere. 

Numbuh 2: (shrugs) Done and done. 


	8. Chapter 8 Heart of Hearts

Me: Wait a minute. Hold the cameras. Did I just think of updating?

Chloe: (raises hand) Maybe I can help you remember?

Me: Uuuh, no thanks. I'm cool. So here we go after an extreme long hiatus due to SATs, AP Exams, and whatnot. 

Chapter 8-Heart of Hearts 

_"I know you're out there. I can feel you now. I know that you're afraid... afraid of us. You're afraid of change. I don't know the future. I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end. I came here to tell how it's going to begin. I'm going to hang up this phone, and then show these people what you don't want them to see. I'm going to show them a world without you. A world without rules or controls, borders or boundaries. A world where anything is possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you,"—_Neo, The Matrix 

_"To deny our own impulses is to deny the very thing that makes us human,"—_Mouse, The Matrix

            Kari Kamiya pressed her hands against the glass capsule and peered out. She could see thousands of Scubamon standing outside, watching her with their large red eyes. Beside her, Gatomon squirmed uncomfortably. 

            Dragomon loomed over the glass capsule, his own livid red eyes passing over the Scubamon and Kari. She turned away to avoid staring into his revolting face. "Now, now," he chuckled softly. "There's no need to be afraid Kari. You'll be kept from harm—for now."

            "What do you want with me?" Kari spat at him. 

            The Digimon's eyes blinked and he laughed again. "I'm sorry but you misunderstand. I don't want you. You are the exact opposite of this ocean, the enemy of darkness. Without light, darkness will be able to cover all."

            Gatomon's ears twitched. "So…what you're saying is…"

            "The Child of Light is the only key to standing in the way of the darkness. Yet despite this…I'm not going to kill you Kari…yet."

            He turned his back to her. Kari glared at him. "There's still T.K.!" she shouted. 'T.K. will stop you!"

            "Oh that hopeful child cannot do anything to me. not as long as I have something he considers precious." Dragomon chuckled. "And the same goes for your brother." 

            Kari shuddered. "You silly girl, I'm not talking about you alone. I'm talking about _her._" He flicked one tentacle to his right. Chloe stood there, her arms stiffly at her sides. "She means just as much to them as you do. And they won't be able to do anything as long as she is under my control." He reached out and stroked her dark hair with the tentacle.

            "Don't you dare touch her!" Kari yelled fiercely. 

            Dragomon slowly withdrew the tentacle but his red eyes were still sparkling with humor. "I'll leave you alone for now but be forewarned Child of Light. By the next hour, you will be dead." With that last comment, he departed from the room. The thousands of Scubamon followed closely. 

            Kari sank to her knees, her hands still pressed against the glass. Directly across from her outside the glass, Chloe stood as stiff as a board. Kari couldn't look at her. _I should have listened to her when she tried to warn me. Oh my God, what have I done?_

_            **"Do you want that to be answered?"**_

****Kari started and then looked down at her partner. "Did you say that Gatomon?"

            "I didn't say anything Kari."

            "If you didn't say anything then it must've been…" Kari looked through the glass at Chloe. "You…"

            The girl's eyes, swirling with darkness, narrowed. "Me…did you ask me that question? Was it meant to be answered?"

            "Um…well…"

            "Because I cannot give you an answer. I have no idea what you think you've done nor any idea what you blame yourself for. And I certainly have no idea who warned you about anything. I only know my master sees you as a threat." The girl's lips curved into a frown. "A threat that I see as a weak little human."

            Kari bit her lip as she felt the painful stings of the words yet she forced herself to ignore them. _She's not Chloe. She's not Chloe. No matter what she looks like and says, she's not Chloe. _

"This Chloe you think of," said Chloe with a thoughtful expression. "Her name seems all too familiar. And _your _name…Kari…strange that you seem familiar as well."

            "You know who I am," Kari insisted, looking desperately into the girl's blank eyes. "Please see me, please hear me."

            "I am only required to serve my master," the other girl replied woodenly. "You do make the rules. Your trivial pleas mean nothing to me."

            Kari closed her eyes in despair. For one small moment, she believed that Chloe would wake up and help her out of this mess. Now she knew Chloe could not, and would not, save her. 

            Gatomon patted one paw on her knee. "Don't worry Kari. Like you said before, T.K. will get us out of this."

            "I hope so." She looked through the capsule again. Chloe was still there but her hands seemed to be trembling slightly. 

            _She's afraid…just like I am…_

*          *            *

            "Veemon!" called Davis across the dead ocean. "Where are you? Veemon!"

            "Mmmph. Davis, I'm right here!"

            Davis blinked and looked down. He noticed there was a pair of feet sticking out of the sand. "Oh." He took hold of the feet and pulled. 

            "YEEEEEOOOOOWWW!!"

            Veemon popped out of the sand and landed next to his partner. He rubbed his head and smiled. "Th-thanks Davis."

            "No prob." Davis looked around the Dark Ocean and flipped his goggles over his eyes. After about a minute, he pushed them up onto his spiky hair again. "Man, even with these on, I can't see anything except water, water everywhere." He looked around them. "I sure hope the others are okay."

            "Veemon! Davis!" 

            The pair turned to see Floramon running towards them. "Hey Floramon, where'd you come from?" Veemon asked. 

            "Catherine and I landed not too far from here. I think everyone must have gotten separated in the teleportation." She put her flowery hands on her hips. "And speaking of teleportation…what is with that Chloe girl anyway?"

            Davis shrugged. "So where's Catherine?"

            "I'm over 'ere."

            The French girl came out of the dead trees, looking very forlorn. Davis and Veemon stared at her in concern. 

            "Eh Catherine, are you okay?"

            She sighed and shook her head. "I am all right but I do not feel all right…inside zat is." Her long blonde ringlets floated around her face. "I feel _vraiment 'orrible_ (Translation: really horrible) for Chloe and Tai. I somehow feel I am to blame…for zis mishap."

            Davis's eyes widened in disbelief. "Aw no no. That can't be right Catherine. You can't blame yourself for Chloe's…uh…unusual anger."

             "Oh but it is my fault," she insisted, her china blue eyes glassy. "She only went ballistic after she saw us togezer. I mean…I did not mean to kiss Tai. 'E kissed me first and I tried to let go but 'e would not let me go. I do not know whot came over 'im. 'E 'as nevair acted zat way before." She sighed. "And zen Chloe became so angry…but I nevair knew it would turn to zis."

            The goggled boy walked over to Catherine and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Trust me. I'm sure there's a reason behind all of this. You are not to blame. The only one that'll pay for the damage is Dragomon so buck up." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me Cathy. Everything will work out."

            Catherine looked up at the boy and smiled…and then her face gave way to a curious expression. "_Pardonne moi _(Translation: Pardon me)for asking Davis but why did you just call me 'Cathy' just now?"

            Davis blinked, his face flaring up instantly. "Uh…um…no reason. I mean, sometimes I give my friends a nickname. Y'know T.K.'s is…whatever I call him and Chloe's is 'Clo' so I thought…why not give you one." 

            She grinned. "So I guess you are saying we are friends correct?"

            "Uh…yeah."

            Catherine nodded, still smiling. "All right." She tilted her head to one side. "You know Davis…you really are kind of cute." 

            He blushed. "Uuuh…you think so?"

            She nodded and walked over to her partner. "We better get a move on Floramon. Ze uzzers must be out zere somewhere." She turned around and looked back at Davis, her blue eyes shining. "And Davis?"

            "Yeah?" He was still blushing.  Veemon snickered. 

            "_Merci beaucoup._" (Translation: Thank you very much.)

            It took about three minutes for Davis to understand what she said…and then he smiled back and said in response. "_Tu es bienvenu._" (Translation: You're welcome) _I guess I'm picking something up from Ken after all. _

*          *            *

            _ I have to save her. It's the only chance I've got. But what about Chloe? What do I do about her? How can I save Kari and Chloe all at once? _

"Hello? Tai? Earth to Tai."

            "Huh?" Tai looked up. Sora was waving a hand in front of his face. "Oh hey Sora. Sorry I zoned out."

            "I could tell." She let her hand fall to her side. "Look, I know you're worried about Kari and Chloe but we have to focus."

            Tai rolled his eyes. "This whole thing was my fault in some way. I just know…it wasn't me that said those things to Chloe those weeks ago. It was like…" Tai's eyes widened. "Dragomon was using me. He knew Chloe's powers play on her emotions so he used _me_ to hurt her so she could be easily manipulated to get to Kari." He closed his eyes and balled one hand into a fist. "How could I have been so stupid?"

            "It wasn't your fault Tai," Agumon pointed out. "Usually when a person is possessed, they don't know what's going on around them." 

            The brown-haired boy nodded. "Yeah but I could have told Chloe that. Not that she'd listen to me anyway." He stared at the ground. "But if Dragomon could lift the possession over me, than with a little persuasion, I think he could lift the hold he has on Chloe as well." 

Sora's mouth dropped. "I think you're right Tai."

            "I know I'm right." He looked toward the gray sky. "We have to find Kari…before time is up."

*          *            *

            _ I really didn't wanna be back here. I really REALLY did not wanna be back here. _

"Uh Ken? Are you okay?"

            Ken looked up at T.K. The blond boy had only just returned after scanning the area they had been transported to. "Yeah I'm fine."

            T.K. shook his head. "No you're not…but don't worry. We'll get out of here soon. I promise."

            Although T.K. was known for his promises, Ken couldn't help thinking that a promise to leave the Dark Ocean was very doubting. They had no idea where they were and he had never been able to open up a portal _out_ of the Dark Ocean without Kari's light. And speaking of which, they still had to rescue Kari from Dragomon's clutches and get Chloe back to her normal self. 

            "Ken," said T.K. seriously. He knelt down on knee and reached out to pat the other boy's shoulder. "I know you hate this place a lot more than I do, and frankly I'd give anything for you not to be here but what's done is done. I need you to be brave for us okay?"

            Ken nodded once and gave T.K. a sort of half-smile. "You know, the way you sounded right now made me think that you're the older kid and I'm the younger and more helpless one."

            T.K. grinned and stood up. "Well...not really. You know more about this place than I do so why don't we start by trying to find the others?"

            Ken stood up as well. "Okay."

            "Sheesh, about time you guys got a move on!" Patamon flew down from one of the dead gray trees he'd been sitting in. "I'll lead the way!" 

*          *            *

            "Wake up Child of Light," the Scubamon hissed. 

            Kari's eyes slowly fluttered open. As soon as her eyes made contact with her glass prison, she groaned. "I was hoping this was just a dream."

            "'Fraid not Kari," Gatomon replied. "It's as real as real gets." Her exotic blue eyes glanced through the capsule. Outside were about 25 Scubamon…and Chloe of course. She flexed her claws at the Scubamon. "I am warning you, if any of you hurts Kari then that person will become my own personal scratching post."

            The Scubamon ignored her and reached out for the glass capsule. Kari shrank into the middle of the capsule with Gatomon. They were completely surrounded. 

            "Why are you doing this?" she asked them. "I helped you guys out last time so why do you want to kill me?"

            "We must obey our master child," they chanted. "We must remain loyal." Their webbed hands pressed against the capsule…and passed through. 

            _Oh what am I gonna do?_ Kari thought. She grasped her head in her hands and screwed her eyes shut. _The darkness…oh the darkness…it's going to win. I'm not going to be able to resist much longer._

"Kari, I don't know what you're thinking, but by the looks of your face, I won't like it," said Gatomon briskly. She went to work, using her Lightning Claw on the Scubamon's disgusting hands. "You have to fight it Kari. You're the enemy of the darkness and I know you're scared, but as long as I'm here, you're not alone."

            The young brunette winced and nodded. _I'm not alone…because I have Gatomon and…_ Her eyes opened and rested on the older girl standing outside the glass capsule. The Scubamon reached and grabbed Kari's arms. "Chloe!" she called out. "Please Chloe, listen to me! You have to fight Dragomon's control!"

            "Control? What control?" the other girl asked listlessly. "You're making no sense today little girl."

            "Dragomon is using you against me and the others!" Kari called out desperately. The Scubamon tugged at her arms again. "He wants to use you to destroy us all! Please listen!"

            Chloe closed her eyes and played with her long dark hair. "Are you worth listening to?" 

            Kari heard Gatomon give a soft cry and she could see her partner was now in the captive arms of the Scubamon. She would be next. "Chloe…when Tai was talking to you that time…I don't think it was him. I think it was Dragomon all along." She tried to get free as more of the Scubamon's webbed hands grabbed onto her arms. "He used you to get to me so he could kill me. But it doesn't have to be that way. You can change this Chloe!"

            Chloe's eyes still looked blank and dull. "I'm not supposed to listen to you. You're not my master."

            "I am your _friend_," Kari said. "And I know deep down you still love my brother or you wouldn't be like this. And I know…" she paused and took a deep breath. "And I know you love T.K. too otherwise it wouldn't have hurt you when you hurt him." She strained against the Scubamon. "We need you. Tai needs you. I need you. T.K. needs you!" 

            The Scubamon wrenched her through the capsule and out into the open. Gatomon struggled, but in vain. "Time to go Child of Light."

            "No!" Kari continued to struggle against them. "I know you're in turmoil over the two of them Chloe. But they love you. They _both _love you."

            _"Striking Fish!" _One Scubamon shot a spear only a few inches away from Kari's head. She gasped. "No more talk for you Kari. Our master wants you now." Together, he and the other Scubamon proceeded to drag Kari out of the room. 

            Chloe, however, was in turmoil over what the girl had just said. _What is she talking about? _She decided to read the girl's mind, to see what it had. 

            Words could not be enough to describe what she heard in Kari's head, but it was enough to send her stumbling backwards in utter amazement. She felt courage, she felt hope, she felt love, she felt friendship, she felt sincerity, she felt knowledge, she felt reliability, she felt miracles, she felt kindness, she felt faith, she felt a strange surge of light. And most of all…

            She felt the healing silver tear of life.  

            _I am…the Child of Life…_

She saw flashing images souring through her brain and forcing her to remember. She saw a boy with messy dark hair and a red-and-white hat smiling at her and laughing. Next to him were a yellow and black mouse, a girl with orange-red hair, a boy with a heavily tanned face, and another boy with a red bandanna tied around his black hair. On the other side was a boy with spiky brown hair and a confident smile. Over their heads flew a giant peach-orange dragon with small wings and gentle black eyes. 

            _Ash…Pikachu…Misty…Brock…Tracey…Gary…Dragonite…_

The image dissolved, replaced by an orange-haired girl waving and a boy with shining blond hair and cool blue eyes next to her. Behind them was a serious redhead with dark eyes looking at a laptop, and a beautiful girl with long chestnut locks of hair flying around her as she ordered him to put away the laptop. Laughing at the pair was a boy with dark blue hair and glasses and a younger girl with light lavender hair and glasses. Next to the girl, a boy with even darker blue hair and intense blue eyes smiled at the purple-haired girl. 

            _Sora…Matt…Izzy…Mimi…Joe…Yolei…Ken…_

The final image showed a brown-haired boy playing soccer, his goggles flashing in the sun. A very small boy with slanted green eyes cheered for him alongside an exquisite girl with long blonde ringlets and china blue eyes. Beside the blonde girl was another boy with blond hair sticking out from his hat and gentle azure blue eyes. The goggled boy passed the soccer ball to a taller boy with wild brown hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled. 

            _Davis…Cody…Catherine…TK…Tai…_

And the image dissolved…into the face of the young brunette with mahogany eyes…the girl that had called out to her…the girl that had seemed so familiar. 

            _Kari…her name is…Kari…and my name is…_

She could see herself with the Rockets…see herself destroying them…she could see herself becoming a trainer and finding Ash again…she could see herself meeting T.K. and the other Digidestined…she could see herself with Tai…

            _My name is…Chloe…_

She opened her eyes…they were sparkling with the same moonstone glow as before.  

            And the spell was gone. 

            "KARI!" she yelled. "HANG ON!"

            The Scubamon whirled around in shock as the psychic girl charged up her energy and set them flying. Kari and Gatomon fell to the ground. The Scubamon quickly got to their feet. _"STRIKING FISH!"_

"You don't scare me!" Chloe's eyes began to glow and the spears stopped in their tracks. Her eyes flashed and the spears turned around, aiming for the Scubamon. The Digimon shrieked. "Who's afraid now?" she taunted as the spears soared right through their chests. Surprisingly, they did not disappear into meaningless data but into wisps of black smoke. 

            "Kari!" Chloe raced over to the younger girl and helped her to her feet. "Oh Kari, are you all right?"

            Kari blinked and stared up at her. "Your eyes…" She bit her lip and flung her arms around Chloe's neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you before when you warned me not to come here. I thought we'd lost you."

            "Ssshh," Chloe whispered soothingly, wrapping her arms around Kari and rocking her back and forth. "It's okay Kari. I'm the one that's sorry. I should never have gotten suckered into this sort of thing. But I'll get you outta here." Her unusual blue eyes drifted to the damp ceiling. "I'm back…and nothing is going to stand in my way." 

Me: All right! Chloe is back to normal but how can our young psychic stand a chance against Dragomon without the rest of the team? 

Chloe: You really need to ask that?

Me: Uuuuh…yeah.

Chloe: (sigh)

Alexis: Once again, Caro apologizes for her long absence but hopefully those of you who actually like Chloe are glad to see that the psychic trainer is back where she belongs. 

T.K.: Hopefully it'll stay that way. 

Me: Yeah yeah. Now I gotta study but for those of you who wanted me to update, here you go. See ya! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Light of Life

Chloe: (looks around) Hey, how come this thing is on and Caro's not in here yet?

Alexis: Actually, she turned it on but she had to go to the bathroom.

Chloe: (sweatdrops) Riiiiight.

Me: (enters the room) Phew! Much better.

Alexis: So what's up in this thing Caro?

Me: Well first of all—

_(Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys! Oh so very round and super chunky!)_

Rika: What the heck was that?

Me: (rolls eyes) Um that would be Numbuh 3, listening to the Rainbow Monkey theme. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the others due to two things.

T.K.: And those are?

Me: One, everybody's gonna reunite with each other, including Jacob and Jacqueline. And it's high time they kicked some butt!

Rika: And the second?

Me: This chapter will contain a sneak preview of the final story in the trilogy.

Chloe/T.K./Rika/Alexis: (eyes widen) You're serious?

Me: Yup. So readers out there, not only will you have a chapter to read, but brace yourselves for my so-called "movie preview" of the third and final story in my Digimon/Pokémon series: The Saga of Destiny! Now let's roll!

Chapter 9: The Light of Life 

_"Too much hope is the opposite of despair... an overpowering love may consume you in the end,"—_Vincent Valentine, Final Fantasy VII

_If you're tumbling down and your spirits fall  
Helps on the way, we hear your call (your call)  
On a mission, we're united as one  
Friends forever, yeah_

_Here we come  
In no time, we'll be at your side  
We're a team on a roller coaster ride  
Each one of us know just what to do  
Never gonna stop, gonna stop  
Searching for you (for you)  
Baby listen to me  
Searching for you (oh for you)  
We're gonna set you free_

_Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry  
Rescue  
Baby don't you worry  
Rescue  
Is it that you seen enough?  
I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me_

_So if you're lost, one thing is true  
Never gonna stop looking for you  
You're not alone so have no doubt  
We'll put our heads together, gonna figure it out  
Oh baby listen to me  
We're gonna, gonna set you free, yeah_

_Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry  
Rescue  
Baby don't you worry  
Rescue  
Is it that you seen enough?  
I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me_

_Rescue…rescue…(song fades out) _

Cody cast a dark gaze over the gray mass called the ocean. For some strange reason, it seemed to be churning even faster than usual and the sky was nearly pitch black. _It's like…it knows something's wrong. _

Behind him, Armadillomon was also looking at the churning ocean. Jacob, with Datirimon sitting on top of his head, stared at the sky. _Why the heck is this place so creepy? And who changed the sky?_

Jacqueline walked beside Jacob, holding Otamamon in her arms. Unlike the boys, she did not pay much attention to the sky or the ocean, but was looking around ahead of them to see if she could find signs of the others. _I sure hope Kari is okay. _

"CODY!!"

Cody turned his eyes away from the frothing ocean and saw Davis, Catherine, and their Digimon partners racing toward them. "Hey guys!" He watched as they stopped in front of him to catch their breath. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah likewise." Davis took a deep breath and pushed his goggles up onto his spiky hair. His eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. "NO WAY!"

"Uuuh what?"

Catherine pointed at Jacob and Jacqueline's Digimon. "Um…zis is new."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jacob grinned sheepishly at his friends. "This is Datirimon," he said, gesturing to the green Digimon on top of his hair. "And that's Otamamon." He pointed to the tadpole in Jacqueline's arms.

Veemon blinked. "You guys got Digimon partners?"

"Yup." Jacqueline reached into the pocket of her skirt and withdrew her purple D-3. "It appears that we're now Digidestined."

Datirimon hopped up and down happily. Jacob grabbed him to steady him. "Don't you remember me? I was Oikawa Yukioh's partner."

Davis and Veemon's eyes lit up. The little tyke was right.

"So now he's my partner," said Jacob calmly. "And according to Uncle Oikawa, my crest is supposed to be Patience and Jackie's is Innocence."

Davis blinked. "Patience? Why Patience?"

"Look, how many times have you seen me crazy and panicky?"

"Uuuuh…"

"Not many huh?"

Jacqueline stepped in between the boys. "Much as I'd like to explain some more about our Digidestined awakening, we have to find the others don't we?"

"And we still have to defeat Dragomon," Armadillomon added from his place on the ground.

"Okay, then let's get to it!"

_"STRIKING FISH!"_

_ "LIGHTNING CLAW!"_

Gatomon slashed up a few of the Scubamon with her powerful claws, cutting the path clear for Kari and Chloe. The girls and the cat had been battling against wave after wave of Scubamon ever since they had escaped from Kari's prison room.

Chloe frowned. "Looks like the alarm must've been raised or something. Darn, I shouldn't have been so loud when I used my telekinesis."

"I don't think you were the loud one," said Kari. "I think they were loud for screaming."

"Maybe. Let's get out of here." She and Kari and Gatomon raced down the corridor and out into the main entranceway.

"Chloe, are you sure you know where you're going?"

The trainer shrugged. "I hope." She blinked at the doorway to the outside world. "Eh…anyone for a swim?"

Outside the shimmering windows, the girls could see the endless sea stretching out in front of them. However, they could see the Scubamon swimming around and the darkness looming in the distance.

"We're…underwater?" Kari quavered.

Gatomon snorted. "Just what I need. Cats don't like water."

Chloe, however, rolled her eyes. "Well, seeing as we're already discovered, I don't suppose one more psychic trick will hurt." Her eyes began to glow. _"Teleportation."_

As she, Gatomon, and Kari began to shine with the same amazing blue light, Kari glanced over at her. "Y'know, I love your psychic powers now."

Chloe grinned. _Y'know what? So do I. _

_How on earth did Dragomon and Kari just vanish into thin air? _T.K. thought to himself as he stared at the ocean angrily. _Did they go underwater?_

"Hey T.K." Ken also stared at the ocean. "You have any idea how to go about this rescue mission?"

T.K. shook his head. "Nope. Not a thing."

_But I have to do something. For Kari's sake. _

A brilliant flash of light emitted from the darkened sky. Both boys and their Digimon glanced up at it. "What the—"

The light faded away as quickly as it came and they could see Kari and Gatomon falling down toward them. Quickly, T.K. held out his arms and caught Kari while Ken caught Gatomon.

Kari opened her tightly closed eyes. "T…K…?" She gazed up at him in shock.

He nodded and smiled. "You're all right." Not waiting for another option, Kari reached up and pulled his face down for a kiss, one that he returned.

"Oh get a room you two!" Gatomon and Patamon cried in disgust. Ken rolled his eyes before glancing skyward.

"Hey, it's Chloe!"

T.K. broke away from the kiss and rolled his eyes upward too. He could see the psychic girl floating a few feet above their heads. She had her hands on her hips and was grinning down at them.

"Uuuh, Chloe?"

She floated down to the ground. "Don't worry T.K. I'm back to normal thanks to Kari. I'm not going to do anything except…" She lowered her head. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

T.K. let go of Kari and walked over to her. He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're you again."

Chloe smiled and hugged him back, before letting him go. "We have to get out of here."

"No." T.K. shook his head firmly. "Not until we destroy Dragomon. We have to make sure that this place will never come for Kari or Ken ever again."

Patamon fluttered into the air. "Uuuh, T.K., I think he heard you."

Dragomon rose above the churning surf, his red eyes blazing and his tentacles flapping in the howling wind. His eyes traveled over them before resting on Kari. She shut her eyes and buried her face into T.K.'s shirt.

"Weaklings," he muttered before turning to Chloe. She glared at him. "You failed Child of Life," he rumbled imperiously. "I knew you were strong but your compassion proved stronger than your powers and anger."

The trainer shook her head. "You played on my emotions and used them against my friends. NO ONE MAKES ME HURT MY FRIENDS!!" Her hair began to blow backward from her psychic energy.

"Chloe calm down!" called T.K.

She rounded on him. "Calm down? Calm down? He made me hurt you and used me as a puppet to lure you all here. You want me to calm down?"

"The darkness plays on your emotions too," Ken insisted. "And if you get any madder, you'll become corrupted again."

Chloe snorted but relinquished her energy. Her hair flew back down to normal.

Dragomon chuckled. "Foolish children. There is no way for you to escape. Now hand over the Child of Light or risk the wrath of darkness!"

"NEVER!" yelled T.K., Chloe, Gatomon, and Patamon in unison. Kari trembled but Ken nodded bravely.

Dragomon said nothing but the sky began to darken. The sea around him began to toss up larger waves, splashing over the children and their Digimon partners. Rising from the depths of the ocean were hundreds of Scubamon, ready to aid their master.

"We're in trouble," Ken muttered.

T.K. eased Kari's face away from his shirt and tilted her head toward his. "Kari, I think we're going to need your light to help us out on this one. The only way for us to Digivolve to the Ultimate level is with light. So I need you to be brave for us okay?"

Kari shook her head. "I don't know if I can T.K."

"You can do it Kari," he whispered. "After all, you've got me…and there is no light without hope."

She blinked and tried to hide her tears from him. "It might not be enough," she whispered, shoulders sagging.

"We'll make it enough." T.K. held her shoulders, the symbol of Hope appearing on his chest. "We can do it…together."

Kari looked up at him and slowly nodded. Her own symbol of Light appeared on her chest, directly over her heart. The pink light and yellow light shot up into the air, a beacon of anticipation in the darkened world.

Gatomon digivolve toooo…ANGEWOMON!

Patamon digivolve toooo…ANGEMON!

Chloe and Ken gazed up at the angels in awe. "Aren't they incredible?"

_"CELESTIAL ARROW!" _cried Angewomon.

_"HAND OF FATE!" _yelled Angemon.

Dragomon raised his tentacles. _"TENTACLE FLAPPING!" _An enormous wave of water rose from the ocean and blocked the attacks from coming through to him.

"Foolish Digimon," he growled. The Scubamon said nothing but closed in around Chloe, T.K., Kari, and Ken.

Chloe glared around at them and closed her eyes. _"SHADOW BALL!"_ The dark purple sphere appeared into her hands and she hurled it around at a few Scubamon. They dissolved into meaningless data. She bit her lip. "There's too many of them. I can't destroy them all."

"Not without a little help you can't," called a voice.

T.K. whirled around in astonishment. "Tai! Sora! Agumon!"

_"PEPPER BREATH!" _Agumon opened his mouth and shot a burst of fire at the other Scubamon.

Chloe blinked. _Tai…_

Tai grinned. "Figured you guys could use a little help with this freak. It's payback time."

Agumon digivolve toooo…METALGREYMON!

While MetalGreymon rushed to help Angemon and Angewomon, Tai and Sora worked their way over to their friends. "Are you okay?" Tai asked Kari.

She nodded. "Chloe managed to get me and Gatomon out of Dragomon's fortress. Oh and she took down some Scubamon too."

Tai looked over at his former girlfriend. Chloe stared right back, her deep blue eyes suddenly wary. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked him.

"I came to save my sister," he replied, stepping closer to her. "And you."

Chloe closed her eyes, using her telekinesis to throw some Scubamon at the same time. "Please…I don't have time for this."

Tai sighed and stared down at the sandy ground. "Chloe…I…I just wanna say…I'm sorry. For everything that's happened to you. But you have to understand," he looked up. "_I _didn't say those things to you. It was Dragomon all along. He tricked you into believing that I despised you so he could get a hold of your power."

"It's true Chloe," added Sora. "Believe him."

The trainer pressed her head into her hands. "Sora…you're not supposed to be here." She sank to her knees. "How much more do you think I can take?" The memories of what she had done to them rolled through her head. "All I've brought on everyone is turmoil, anger, and pain." A light mist reached her eyelids. "I don't deserve a crest like the Crest of Life."

Tai shook his head. "No Chloe. You—"

"ANGEMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

The kids looked up to see the Digimon falling down to earth. MetalGreymon collapsed to his knees. Dragomon laughed. "That's it Child of Life. Let the darkness grow. The more your sadness grows, the more my strength increases."

"Chloe, you have to stop!" Tai told her.

"I don't even know if I could trust you," said Chloe slowly. Her eyes rose coldly up to his. "Trust is a very precious thing Taichi Kamiya."

T.K. shook his head. "You can gain that trust for him back. All you have to do is—"

"That's enough out of you." Dragomon used his long tentacles to stretch and grab onto Tai, T.K., and the others. Only Chloe managed to remain on the ground with the Scubamon by levitating around his tentacles. She closed her eyes and hung her head.

Ken closed his own eyes and gritted his teeth. "I…hate…the powers…of darkness."

Sora looked down at the fallen Digimon, then at her foster sister. "Chloe! Help us!"

The dark-haired girl refused to move a muscle. "She does not wish to listen," said Dragomon. "But I'm sure she'll hear what I have to say." He narrowed his ghoulish red eyes down at Chloe. He had T.K. clutched in one tentacle arm and Tai in another. Across from them, Kari was struggling to free herself from the Scubamon. Ken and Sora looked up in fear.

"Well Child of Life, it appears you have a dilemma. However, since you were a useful puppet, I will spare you the agony of living in this world without a loved one. You must choose."

Chloe blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sparing your life and the one of your choosing. I'll allow one these boys to live because they seem to mean _so_ much to you." He tightened his grip on Tai and T.K. "Well…which will you have?"

Kari shook her head. "Don't."

"Go ahead and choose child," Dragomon hissed. "Which will you have? Your ex-boyfriend…or your best friend?" He glared at the dark-haired beauty. "You cannot have them both you know."

Chloe clenched her head in her hands. _I can't…I can't choose._

"Chloe," T.K. called to her. "You haven't brought suffering and pain and darkness. Although sometimes your powers may bring all those things, _you _bring strength, comfort, life, and love." He strained to speak. "Your psychic powers are a part of you. They're what make you the person you are today. Let them be used for good."

_I…I can't choose. _

"It doesn't matter if you choose T.K. or me Chloe," Tai added firmly. "Because no matter what…" He gazed at her through his deep brown irises. "I will always love you."

_After everything I did. _Chloe looked up at him. _He still…he still…_

"Well which will you have?" Dragomon glared down at her.

She glared right back at him. "Oh yeah? You're asking me to choose? WELL I WON'T CHOOSE!"

"What?!"

"If I can't have them both; I won't have either!" A faint silver galaxy symbol appeared over her heart. "I am the Child of Life and as a Pokémon trainer, I MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!"

Chloe screamed the words into the fog-lit sky. Her crest erupted in silver light seconds later.

MetalGreymon stared down at himself in shock as the silver light poured over his body. Angemon and Angewomon raised themselves up as the light descended over their bodies as well. A piercing shriek shattered the churning silence of the Dark Ocean as the Crest of Life lit up the area like a beacon.

Davis glanced up at the sky. "Hey, look! A beacon of light!"

The others followed his gaze. A silver jet of light had appeared in the sky like some sort of signal.

"Reminds me of Batman," muttered Armadillomon.

"Doesn't matter what it is," Floramon chirped. "Let's get over there. There's a likely chance we'll find our friends."

Davis nodded. "But we might find Dragomon there as well…so everybody stay on your guard."

Cody and Catherine nodded. Jacob and Jacqueline sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this," Jacob muttered under his breath.

The light from the Crest of Life faded away a few minutes later, revealing WarGreymon, Magnadramon, and Serephimon. All three Megas glanced at each other in awe and then at the healing beautiful silver light. Tai, Sora, Kari, Ken, and T.K. fixated their eyes on them in shock and awe.

_My light of life will heal this broken world,_ thought Chloe through stormy eyes. _Now let's get this battle over with._

_  
_Me: Okay, okay! This is the second to the last chapter in this fic so it won't be long before I'm done and we get ready for the premiere of The Saga of Destiny!

Rika: This has got to be a record for you Caro. I mean, you never usually attempt to finish your stories.

Me: I'm turning over a new leaf. So I hope you people enjoyed this chapter and now for a special treat. It's time for…(looks around) ahem.

Chloe: (switches on the tape player that plays drum roll) Oh joy.

Me: It's time for…the preview of my final story of this trilogy: The Saga of Destiny!

Transmission…complete… 

**_Now loading…sneak preview of The Saga of Destiny…_**

****

**List commands**

_Targeting coordinates of Digital network. Attach_

**Targeting locked on. Attachment complete**

_Download information on Digital, Real, and Pokémon World_

**Download initiated. Recording information now**

_List selected children that would be a threat to primary objective_****

_ In a world where heroes once reigned supreme…_

**Chosen Children from Real World Dimension One—group of 15—9 male—6 female—codename: Digidestined—**

_In a world where humans and creatures lived and worked together in harmony…_

**Chosen Children from Pokémon World****—g****roup of 4—2 male—2 female****—c****odename: Pokémon trainers****—******

_In a world where young heroes continued to fight for the ones they love and for the life of a separate world…_

**Chosen Children from Real World Dimension Two—group of 10—6 male—4 female—codename: Digimon Tamers****—******

_There is a common goal, a common enemy, and a common destiny…_

**Standby to enter Digital World. Standby…standby…**

**_An evil will soon fall across the land…_**

"I saw…this 'thing'…it wasn't a Digimon or a Pokémon from what I could see…it looked more like one of those things Izzy would see after spending too much time on the Internet…"

**_"Do not test the limits of my power…" _**

**_… through the ashes fallen enemies will arise…_**

_What pitiful creatures. All cowards. But no matter. They'll get what's coming to them._

The virus reached Primary Village and concentrated with all his might. Summoning powers from deep within his being, he combined his data with that of loose data hanging around lost to the Digital World. A feeling of dread settled upon the world.

**_The Chosen Children from then will return to the world; the world of their childhood battles and adventures…_**

"I bet this has some sort of connection with those weird visions I saw. This must be some kind of dream that shows the future or something like that."

"A premonition?" Chloe asked. "Those are rare—even by normal psychic standards."

"Yes, but I think your dream showed something that's probably going to really happen. The question is…why?"

Chloe shook her head and stared at her best friend. "No T.K., not why…when?"

**_The Children from now will decide its fate…with traits and crests one and the same…_**

_ I just don't get it. That dream…it was no dream…it was real. _

"Just answer something for me kid: who or what are you?"

"I'm human," replied the girl. She had a haughty sort of voice, like a superior champion. "And my name is Rika. Rika Nonaka."

Chloe tested out the name in her head. _Rika. It's…pretty._

The girl, Rika, was still staring at her in an expectant way. "And you are…?"

"Chloe," she replied politely. "I'm Chloe."

_Chloe. It's…weird. _

_Traits and crests one and the same? So our crests and…the Tamers' traits are the same thing? They have traits? How are we supposed to know? _

**_Life and Hope will seem gone forever…_**

"T.K. look at me," she said. There was a pause. "Look at me!"

T.K.'s blue eyes met hers.

"If you really love me…escape while you still can. Save yourself." T.K.'s reaction to that was clearly seen on his face. "If you really care…go."

He shook his head. "I-I don't!" he shouted desperately. "I hate you! I hate you, you got that?"

"Stick together…never allow light to fade…don't let darkness consume your hearts…and most importantly…never lose hope…"

When their sacrifices are made known to the world, a child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle…

"Trust me. I think the prophecy will work out for us in the end. It said about a miracle. Maybe that miracle will come."

She couldn't feel weak now. She had to be stronger than ever for her team. They were going to need her more than ever now that the final battle was drawing closer. She would be ready.

Rika gazed at him in a way that seemed hurt. "Was it just sympathy Takato? Was it only to make me forget?"

"No. It was to make me remember. I won't leave you…I promise."

**_Then miracles _****_shall appear where doubt was once set…and the power of Unity will conquer all…_**

****_"Resist of you want; you cannot win. As you waste the time, the Digital World is slowly reducing to ruin."_

_This time, things are gonna be different, _thought Ash.

_This time, we have a chance, _thought Misty.

_This time, we're going to win, _thought Brock.

_ This time, he's going down, _thought Chloe.

"You'll see what humans and Digimon can do when we work together!" yelled Takato defiantly.

_The war has just begun…_

"Let them go if you want to live longer than ten seconds!" Jeri yelled defiantly.

_Heroes will emerge…_

"I'm worried about the Tamers and that prophecy we just got," Sora whispered. "Do they have what it takes to defeat him? What if it isn't enough?"

"It has to be," Tai told her. "It just has to."

_Destiny will challenge their skills and require the ultimate sacrifice…_

"Sometimes…you do the craziest things…for the people you love…"

_And the fates of the four different worlds rest in the hands of children chosen by providence…_

"This is gonna get ugly."

"Terriermon!"

_Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will lead the path to victory? And who will sacrifice everything for the life of the world? So many lives in the balance…so many fates lie intertwined…and one choice will bring these lives to a final peace…or a tragic end…_

"If you believe in miracles…then nothing is impossible."

_ Through pain…loss…despair…sacrifice…there is courage…love…friendship…knowledge…reliability…_

_sincerity…miracles…kindness…patience…innocence…light…hope…faith…life…and spirit…_

_ The answers unfold…the spirits awaken…the crests are dispersed…the heroes emerge…the hearts flower…the loves are revived…the powers of unity arise…the friendships are tested…_

_In **The Saga of Destiny**_

**_Coming soon!_**

****

Me: Well? What'd ya think?

Chloe: It was…interesting.

T.K.: I thought it was kinda cool…for something that you can't see with your eyes.

Rika: What? You want a standing ovation?

Me: Yeah. (thinks) Nah, forget it. I hope you readers enjoyed this little preview and now I have to go. AP tests are underway and I really need to do well. Wish me luck! Till next time readers.


	10. Chapter 10 Alone, But Never Alone

Me: I dont own the usual and now I get to finally include Pokémon in that category. Oh yeah, I also dont own "A New Day Has Come." This chapter shouldnt be all that interesting except the ending. It has come a long way but this story has reached the last chapter.

Chloe: (eyes dilate) Youre serious?

Me: (nods)

Chloe: (calls out) Guys, Caros serious! This story is finally over!

T.K.: She finished _another _one?! Thats impossible!

Rika: (over the intercom) _PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SCREAM AND RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES! HAVE A NICE DAY! _

(Everybody screams and runs around in circles)

Me: Do you guys HAVE to keep DOING that every time I actually attempt to FINISH a fic?!

Everybody: (stops running and thinks for a minute) YES!!

Me: (sigh) No support, honestly.

**Chapter 10: Alone, but Never Alone**

_"Sometimes, there is no next time, no second chance, no time out. Sometimes, its now or never,"—_Unknown

_Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the choice to lead an ordinary life is no longer an option,"—_Spiderman

_A new day...  
A new day..._

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and dont shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew Id make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

Dragomon glared at the trio of Megas before him. "You believe you are capable of defeating me?"

"As long as we believe, we stand more than just a shadow of a chance," Serephimon chanted solemnly.

Chloe gave a sudden gasp and sank to the ground, clutching the front where her heart was. _Looks like my crest power was more than my body could handle. _She closed her eyes, trying to regain her bearings.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Tai called down to her.

She shook her head, feeling as if her feet were made of lead. She couldnt stand up. "Ill be fine." Her crest stopped glowing seconds later. "I think."

"Give it up Child of Life," Dragomon hissed. "I can sense your decreasing strength. You dont even have enough energy to read someones mind."

Chloe glared at him through stormy eyes. _I can still read yours…and I read fear behind that disgusting outer covering you call your body!_

_ "TENTACLE FLAPPING!"_

Serephimon glided smoothly past the giant wave attack. _"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!" _He positioned his golden spheres carefully, making sure to aim at the tentacles holding Tai, T.K., Sora, Kari, and Ken. As Dragomon howled in pain, he let go of the five kids.

Chloe looked up and weakly held out her hand to stop them from falling towards the ground. As the landed gently on their feet, she lowered her hand. _I cant keep doing this. _She felt a pair of hands around her shoulders and she looked up.

"You need to rest," said Tai seriously.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it and nodded.

_"TERRA FOOOOOOORCE!" _WarGreymon concentrated his energy into one giant orange ball of light before hurtling it straight at Dragomon. At once, the evil Digimon sank below the waves and the ball of light smashed against the surface of the water, kicking up waves but not harming Dragomon.

Dragomon rose above the surface once more. "FOOLS!" he bellowed. "I am no Ultimate Level Digimon! The darkness I have sapped from the Child of Life and the Child of Light is enough to allow me to surpass even your own standings!"

"Well see about that," Magnadramon snapped as she soured into the air. _"DRAGON FIRE!"_

_"TENTACLE FLAPPING!" _The enormous wave of water doused the flames that flew from Magnadramons mouth. He smirked.

_"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"_

Dragomon dove beneath the surface again. WarGreymon saw this and grinned. _"TERRA FOOOOOORCE!" _He shot the glowing ball of energy at the waves and parted the waters like Moses from the Bible. He had also carefully aimed the energy ball in a way that Dragomon was exposed. "NOW!"

_"DRAGON FIRE!"_

_ "SEVEN HEAVENS!"_

The attacks slammed into Dragomon and sent him crashing against the rocky ocean floor. He sat up, feeling the effects of the attacks on his body.

T.K. cheered. "Nice shot guys!"

Dragomon lifted his tentacles into the air. _"TENTACLE CLAW!"_

Serephimon and Magnadramon flew out of the way of the attack. WarGreymon saw his chance and changed himself into a whirling tornado. _"TERRA FOOOOORCE!"_

He rocketed down towards Dragomons chest, zooming through his stomach.

"Good job WarGreymon!" Tai called to him.

Dragomon hissed angrily, feeling the digital damage. He lifted his livid red eyes. "Darkness…COME TO ME!!"

Instead, a blinding flash of white light shot out of the darkened trees and wrapped itself around one of Dragomons arms like a whip. The others stared up at it in surprise as a voice cried out, Dragomon. "THERE IS NO DARKNESS!"

Dragomon, the other Digimon, and the kids turned to see Jacob Sasaki racing up to the clearing. His brown eyes were clear with anticipation and he was holding a D-3 out in the palm of his hand, the light shining from its center.

"THERE IS ONLY LIGHT!"

Jacqueline Miyagi stood next to him, her face frightened but determined. Her own Digivice was out and a shimmering burst of light flew from it as well and wrapped around Dragomons other arm. Behind the two of them, Datirimon and Otamamon made their way to the front.

"Jacob!" T.K. uttered in shock. "How?…When?"

"Does it matter?" Jacob asked him with a small smile.

"J-Jackie? You have a Digimon?" Kari whispered in a quivery voice.

The redhead nodded. "Dont worry Kari. Dragomons not going to hurt you anymore."

Davis and Catherine came up behind her. "Yeah, cause were here to stop him," Davis added decisively.

Cody raced up, smiling and holding his chest to catch his breath. "Yeah, what he said." He grinned. "Were here to help. Go Armadillomon!"

Armadillomon digivolve toooo…ANKYLOMON!

Floramon digivolve toooo…KIWIMON!

"Now that Im here, we can change this battle around!" Davis yelled. "Right Ken?"

"You got it Davis!"

Veemon…

Wormmon…

Mega digivolve toooo…IMPERIALDRAMON!

The towering Mega and the two Champions joined the trio of Megas that were already facing against Dragomon.

"How is it that you managed to digivolve all the way to Mega!" Dragomon roared. "There is barely enough light from the Crest of Light _or _Life!"

Chloe raised her weak eyes to the grotesque creature. "The strength of Patience and Innocence were enough to help us." She grimaced. "There are just some things you cannot fight alone."

"Now that our Digivices are holding him down, you guys can destroy him!" Jacob yelled at the others. "So go on!"

_"TERRA FOOOOOOORCE!"_

_ "DRAGON FIIIIIIIIIIRE!"_

_ "SEVEN HEAVENS!"_

_ "TAIL HAMMER!" _

_ "PUMMEL PECK!"_

_ "POSITRON LASEEEEEEER!"_

The attacks seared through the trapped Dragomon and consumed the entire ocean in a blaze of brilliant white light. Dragomon howled in pain along with the Scubamon in the water.

_"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM THE DARKNESS!"_

Kari gasped as her whole body began to glow with brilliant white light. She closed her eyes as the light flew and danced around the chaotic gray world, turning everything brilliant and full of life.

_"I…am…the light…"_

She flung out her arms and the light began to spread everywhere, over the world and around her friends. They shielded their eyes to the blinding light.

_Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh its almost blinding me  
I cant believe Ive been touched by an angel  
With love  
Let the rain come down  
And wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul  
And drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls  
For a new sun  
A new day has come_

"Kari! Kari!"

"Mmm…huh?" Kari sat up in shock. T.K. and Jacqueline knelt beside her, eyes worried. "What happened?" She looked around them. "And…where are we?"

"Were back home, thanks to you."

Kari raised her head at Chloe. The dark-haired trainer seemed in much better spirits than before. "We…are?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah. Were back home in Odaiba. You used your light to destroy what was left of Dragomon and secure the Dark Ocean. You also managed to create enough light to give us a passage back home. Unfortunately, you passed out due to the amount of energy it took to use your light. So I had to help with my own power and T.K., Jacob, and Jacqueline as well."

Davis grinned. "You gave us quite a scare there Kari."

She got to her feet slowly and shook her head. "But…that means…the Dark Ocean…is…"

"Gone." Ken smiled wearily. He looked extremely relieved. "But thats for the best Kari. It wont bother us ever again now."

"And what matters is that youre safe," Tai added, placing an arm around his sister. "Thats what really matters."

Jacob looked up from where he was with Cody and Datirimon. "So is everyone in the clear?"

"Yeah. What about you and Chloe?" Kari asked her brother.

Sora laughed. "Tai and Chloe repaired their relationship while you were out. Theyve decided to give each other another shot considering it was really Dragomons doing that destroyed their relationship in the first place."

Chloe nodded, her arm around Tais shoulder. "Although…Tai did tell me hes going to study abroad in America for awhile after high school."

Tai turned to look at her. "I know well be separated for a while and a lot can happen in a few years. So what Im wondering is if well always be together," Tai said.

Chloe took hold of his hand. "Of course we will. Lets make a promise that no matter what, nothing will tear us apart. Even forever may not be long enough for our love."

"Itll have to be." He smiled and caught her chin underneath the tips of his fingers. "Will you wait for me?"

"Always."

"Aw, how cute," Davis crowed.

"SHUT UP DAVIS!"

Davis shrugged and laughed. "Geez, cant take a joke these people." He wrapped an arm around Catherine. "Oh well, I got what I wanted."

She smiled at him. "I guess you can say ze same for me."

Kari stared at them. "What else did I miss besides this?" She looked at Jacqueline in surprise. "Are you and Jacob next?"

"Huh?" Jacquelines face turned red. "Kari!"

Jacob bit his lip. "Um…maybe in a few years."

"Really?"

"I…I dunno." He laughed nervously. "It could happen."

T.K. got to his feet. "Dont worry…its over Kari." He glanced at the beach with a feeling of strange peace. "The darkness…is finally gone."

(A/N: Thats what _you_ think! Muhahahahahahahaha!!)

(Chloe: (slaps me upside the head) Continue the fic!)

(A/N: Ow. Okay.)

* * *

**25 years later…**

_I dont know why, but today seems strange. Sort of mysterious. Maybe its because today is the same day that the Pokémon trainers and us Digidestined bade farewell. Either that or Im losing it. It seems like an ordinary day to everybody else. Well, except perhaps Chloe. Other than that, I am the only one who thins the day seems a little I know Im not going crazy and Im sure it has nothing to do with what happened twenty-five years ago. At least I hope not. _

Kari popped her head into the room. "Hey T.K.!"

T.K. jumped up from the computer. "Gah! Oh hi Kari. Whatre you doing home so soon?"

Karis mahogany eyes sparkled. "School ended hours ago Takeru. You obviously were lost in dreamland or something like that."

T.K. sighed. "I was gathering my thoughts, but today seems strange to me. Doesnt it feel that way to you?"

Kari thought for a minute and then shook her head. "Not really." She turned and walked out the door. "Im taking the children to the school playground. See you later."

"Bye." He turned back to his computer and typed in a few more words in the paragraph. Then he printed it out and shut off the computer.

Gazing out the window, he sighed, letting his mind wander back to memories of his friends, the Pokémon trainers. Twenty-five years had passed since they last seen each other. _I still wish wed never said goodbye. _

_I dont know why Im the only person I know that thinks today seems strange. Not even Kari senses anything. Id ask her more about it but I dont want to bother her now. Maybe later._

_Where it was dark now there is light  
Where there was pain, now theres joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy_

Chloe was bored as she stared at the computer. She had just finished a new design for a book cover and was trying to decide what she should do now. Her husband, Tai, being a diplomat for the Digital World, wasnt going to be home until evening and the kids were at the playground with Kari. Chloe glanced at the people outside her office and sighed. Shed give anything to be outside, catching Pokémon and continuing her career as a Pokémon Master. Now, she was a graphics designer, a fun job but it just wasnt the same as traveling and searching for new and rare creatures.

Chloe shook her head and her long raven hair swished gently. She stood up and tucked her portfolio under her arm. "Im going to the school," she called to her assistants. "See you in a few."

After a while, she arrived at the elementary and settled under the shade of a nearby tree. She began to sketch a design for a new computer program and was soon lost in her work. The next thing she knew, two smiling faces were peering at her from behind the portfolio. "Hi Mom!"

She smiled and put down her portfolio. "Hi kids. How was school?"

Mateo, who was a mirror image of Tai, grinned. "It was okay…for school."

Crystal, who resembled Chloe except for brown streaks through her dark hair, gestured to Kari, whom was standing behind them. "Aunt Kari told us you were here and she showed us where you were."

Chloe looked up at Kari and laughed. Karis kids, Keiji and Hope were right behind her. "Hey Mom," Hope asked Kari. "Are we all gonna home together or something?"

"I dont see why not."

Chloe stood up and was about to move when something jolted through her brain. Something was coming; she could feel it. She raised her eyes in the direction of the area where the portal to the Pokémon World had once stood. "Kari…I feel something is going to happen."

Karis eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. I think were going to need to call a meeting of the Digidestined. I know we havent had one in a _long_ time, but this is serious."

The brunette nodded back. "Ill call T.K. and the others. You take care of Tai."

"What about Jacob and Jacqueline? Shouldnt they be here too?"

"Dont worry. If I know Cody, hell call Jacob and Jacob will inform Jackie."

_Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh its almost blinding me  
I cant believe Ive been touched by an angel  
With love  
Let the rain come down  
And wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul  
And drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls  
For a new sun  
A new day has…_

A few minutes later, all of the Digidestined, including their partners and their children, assembled in Odaiba Park. Matt raised his eyebrows. "What was this meeting for?"

T.K. looked at all of them. "Chloe and I sense something is going to happen very soon. I think it has something to do with what day it is."

Davis shrugged. "How?"

"Today happens to be the anniversary of the day our friends the Pokémon trainers left us and returned to their world. Im sure today has something to do with what Im feeling."

Izzys daughter Rioko blinked curiously. Matt and Soras daughter, Sara, and son, Mikey, stopped talking. The other Digidestined were all ears.

"I dont really understand," said Jacob, bemused. "Who exactly _are _the Pokémon trainers?"

"Theyre friends we made a long time ago to help us in our battles against our enemy Digimon in the past," Cody told him. "We had to say goodbye after the battle and we havent seem them since."

"Look T.K.," Tai said. "How are you so sure this has something to do with the Pokémon trainers. Its been over twenty-five years since weve last seen them. What you and Chloe might be sensing might not involve them."

Before he could answer, a gust of wind blew by and by the time it cleared, a figure was standing before them. It was Gennai, the old Gennai. "Greetings. Its been a long time I say."

"Hey Gennai, whats up?" Davis smiled.

"I hear that you are all thinking about what T.K. just said. Hes absolutely right. You will be pleased to know that the portal can be opened once again. Its taken a long time but we finally have all of the bugs out of it. Just think of it as a Happy Anniversary present."

Chloe jumped to her feet. "You mean we can see them again?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Youll find that weve taken care to place the portal location within Izzys laptop. See if you can all put your brains together and figure out how to open it." He nodded once and vanished.

"Ill never get used to that," Jacob muttered under his breath.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has... come_

_Ohhh, a light  
Hush now  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of the boy  
I cant believe  
Ive been touched by an angel with love_

_I cant believe  
Ive been touched by an angel with love_

_Hush now_

_Hush now_

_(song fades out)_

"Keep trying T.K."

"I am! Its just not working!"

Chloe shook her head and sighed. "I dont understand. It worked all right when you opened it twenty-five years ago. Why isnt it working now?"

Izzy and Rioko glanced at each other. "I suppose you cant just open it up as a desktop window can it Dad?"

"Ive tried that Ri. It didnt do a thing."

Mimi sighed. "And just when things were starting to look up."

The Digidestined didnt know what to do now. T.K. and Chloe turned towards each other. "It seems to me that maybe Gennai was wrong."

Chloe used her telepathy. **_"No way! I dont think he was wrong. I still feel that portal can open. Maybe were just using the wrong method."_**

**_ "What should we do then?"_**

**_ "Give me a minute to think."_** Chloe paced around and around on the spot she was standing on. Suddenly her head snapped up. "Ive got it! You only used _your_ Digivice right T.K.?"

He nodded. She grinned. "That must mean that all of you Digidestined have to use your Digivices on the computer. The portal is sure to open with that much power trying to use it. Just dont call out "Digi-Port Open!" or "Pokémon Portal Open!" cause it wont understand."

T.K. looked doubtful. "Are you sure about that Chloe?"

**_"Just trust me."_** She proceeded to use her telepathy on the other Digidestined. **_"Listen to me. I believe you guys all have to use your Digivices on the portal, not just T.K. alone. His power is strong but its not enough. The portal might only be opened with the strength of teamwork. There are just some things that you cannot fight alone."_**

The Digidestined turned towards Izzys open laptop and raised their Digivices to it. Nothing happened.

"Oh great," Davis muttered.

Chloe sat down to think and popped right up again. "I know! Use your crest power in your hearts to open up the portal along with your Digivices. Believe in them and maybe it will be enough to open it!" She closed a hand over her heart and her crest symbol began to glow a brilliant silver.

As one, the Digidestined closed one hand over their hearts and held their Digivices up with the other. All of the crests began to glow: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Miracles, Patience, Innocence, and Life. Somewhere in the back of Chloes mind, she could sense that the Crest of Faith was glowing too, trying to help them and guide them. Showers of rocks began to fall and explode all around them. Their children stopped doing whatever they were doing and watched in awe. All of the Digivices began to glow and beams of light shot out of them. A beam of light shot out of Izzys computer and combined with the glowing beams from the Digivices to form a swirling portal.

The Digidestined and their children began to shout for joy and they hugged one another, laughing. The Digimon jumped up and cheered. Suddenly, they stopped celebrating and silenced themselves. For a while, not a sound was heard. They heard footsteps coming from within the portal. A figured emerged, a young man; tall and capable-looking with messy dark hair. He stared at them in surprise and shock for about a minute. Then he saw Chloe and his face broke into a smile. "Chloe…is that you?"

The trainers face lit up in recognition and she flung her arms around him. "ASH!"

Immediately, everyone else gathered around him, shouting and laughing. "Its so good to see you!"

"Wow youve changed a lot!"

"Are you a Pokémon Master now?"

Ash laughed. "Its good to see you guys too. Yeah, since Ive grown up Im not surprised Ive changed." He glanced at Chloe. "And yes, Im a Master now."

"About time Ketchum," she laughed and playfully punched him on the arm. "By the way, hows the Eevee?"

"Lets say I evolved your Eevee into an Espeon. You dont mind do you?"

"No way! Awesome!"

"Eh-hem."

A woman with bright orange hair appeared behind Ash, smiling. Her hair hung to her shoulders and her cerulean eyes sparkled. "Hi everybody."

"MISTY!" Chloe hugged her tightly.

"Oh boy, I knew it was gonna turn out to be one of those mushy reunions," muttered another voice. This belonged to a little boy with tanned skin like Ash and orange hair like Misty. He grinned shyly at the adults and their children. "Hi Im Kato."

The Digidestined gaped at him. "Is this your kid Misty?"

"_Our _kids," Ash corrected with a broad grin. "Theres another…and her name is…."

"Arina," his daughter interrupted, rolling her eyes. Shed only just appeared behind Kato. She had Ashs dark hair and Mistys light skin, and Ashs old League cap was placed backwards on her head. "Dad, you know I can speak for myself. Im a trainer."

T.K. laughed. "Seems your daughters inherited your personality Misty."

"If you say so," Misty answered. She laughed at Chloes stunned face. "Youve been waiting to hear my answer…and well, Ill let the situation speak for itself."

"Yeah."

Brock, Tracey, and Pikachu emerged from the portal. They too looked older. Tracey wore a white lab coat and carried a clipboard under one arm instead of his sketchbook. Brocks face looked a little leathery, as if he had spent a lot of time outside exposed to the wind and sun. Tracey grinned. "Im a professor now and I work alongside Professor Oaks grandson Gary."

Brock had a younger version of himself with him. "This is my son Rocky. Hes studying to be a breeder just like me."

"So you actually settled down?" Tai asked him in disbelief. "Howd you choose?"

"It took awhile," Brock answered him.

Patamon was flying around Pikachu excitedly. "Why dont we catch up on old times? Howve you been doin in the Pokémon World?"

Pikachu laughed. _"Pika! Pika!"_

_ "Oar?"_

Chloe looked back in the portal and before she could comprehend what was happening, a towering orange creature flew out of it, barreling her over. The creature smiled peacefully down at her.

"Dragonite!" Chloe jumped up and flung her arms around its neck. Dragonite looked surprised…and then recognized her even through all of the years of separation. It smiled at her.

Ash smiled at T.K. "We kept our promise to you T.K. We never let a day go by without remembering at least what you looked like and weve been waiting practically forever for this day to come."

Chloe grinned. "Hows everything back home? You _know _I havent seen it in over twenty years."

Ash nodded at all of the Digidestined. "How bout you all see for yourself?"

Hope grabbed Kari around the waist. "Oh Mom, can we?"

Oriana grabbed her fathers hand. "Cmon Dad, otherwise Ill sue."

"And we can get to know each other," Jacqueline added, smiling at the Pokémon trainers.

Tai sighed. "Might as well."

_"ALL RIGHT!" _their children whooped and cheered.

"Ill race ya!"

In a flash, the kids zoomed into the portal.

The adults looked at one another and grinned. "Do you suppose anything evil will happen in the world again?" asked Kari.

Tai shook his head. "I dunno sis. You never can tell."

Ash grinned. "Theres no need to worry about it," he said cheerfully. "If there is still something evil in the world, it wont be able to stand up to us and our friendship."

Chloe nodded. "Were a team and our friendship and the belief in our hearts is stronger than any dark power."

T.K. agreed. "Besides, were together again and we always will be. Now and forever."

**THE END**

Me: Wow. What a completely boring chapter. Sorry I didnt make it too interesting but I wanted to end it.

Chloe: Ill say Caro…but at least you managed to end it on good terms.

Me: End? End? Its not over yet. I still have "The Saga of Destiny" to post now! So now that _this _fic is over, its time for the beginning of the end! YES! YES! YES!

Chloe: (sweatdrops) Excited arent we?

Me: You bet.

Chloe: Have fun in UCSD Caro.

T.K.: Yeah, well be waiting for your return.

Me: Thanks guys. Im posting the first two chapters of "The Saga of Destiny" along with this ending chapter to make up for my being gone for the next 3 weeks. When I get back, its more updates for you readers so stay tuned. I hope you have enjoyed this fic and now prepare for the entrance of the final (and hopefully best) part of this trilogy! Till then!


End file.
